Imágenes
by Furby123
Summary: No siempre el chico serio es malo y el amable bueno. Muchas veces juzgamos a las personas por su imagen sin tener en consideración diversos factores emocionales que determinan sus actitudes. Eso es lo que tiene que descubrir Didi cuando comienza su nueva vida en el Sweet Amoris. Un instituto que le permitirá conocer nuevos compañeros, amigos y enemigos y, tal vez a su primer amor..
1. Día de Presentaciones

**Buenas a todos. Hace unas semanas que empecé a jugar a este juego y sentí la necesidad de escribir mi propio fanfic. Todos los personajes pertenecen a ChinoMiko. No sé qué clasificación le daré, ya que aún no tengo muy claro como quiero desarrollar la historia. El que continúe o no depende de vuestro apoyo, así que si queréis seguir viendo cómo avanza, dadle a Favorito, seguidla y dejad una review dándome vuestra opinión.**

 **Capítulo 1: Día de Presentación**

"Buenas tardes señorita. Por favor, antes de tomar asiento, preséntese ante sus compañeros."

Abrí los ojos de par en par mientras sujetaba el respaldo de la silla. No me sorprendía que tuviera que presentarme, aunque una parte de mí confiaba en que eso había quedado en el pasado y que hoy en día los profesores preferían evitar entrar en esos temas. Me dirigí hacia la parte que me indicaba mi nuevo profesor mientras tomaba aire. _Uno, dos, tres cuatro y cinco. Aguanto. Uno, dos y tres. Exhalo. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco._ Miré a mis compañeros y sonreí.

"Soy Didi Esvel. Vengo del sur de Francia, de un pueblo cerca de los Pirineos. Hace un mes que me mudé aquí con mi tía mientras mis padres siguen viviendo en mi pueblo natal." Miré a mi público. _No sé qué más decir. Tampoco es que quiera desvelar todos mis datos._ Mi mirada se desvía a mi joven profesor. Sus ojos oscuros esperan que continúe mi presentación, pero mi mirada le indica que es el final.

"Muchísimas gracias señorita. Por favor, tome asiento."

Vuelvo a dirigirme hacia mi silla. No me atrevía a mirar a ninguno de mis compañeros a la cara. Al lado mía, una chica con una larga y blanca melena me sonríe mientras mastica un chicle. Le devolví la sonrisa educadamente acompañado de un hola.

"Me llamo Rosalya."

"Soy Didi." _No entiendo por qué he vuelto a repetirlo. Evidentemente la chica ha estado en clase junto a los demás._

Nuestro profesor nos llama la atención y comenzamos la clase de literatura. La lección primera trataba de repasar conceptos asimilados el año pasado. No tenía por qué prestarle demasiada atención. Normalmente esos temas no suelen ser importantes. Me dediqué a observar a mis nuevos compañeros. La verdad es que no era un grupo numeroso. Había un grupo de chicas hablando entre ellas al lado mía. _Parecen simpáticas._ Me miraron muy serias y yo les respondí con una sonrisa. Sus muecas me hicieron pensar que no les había agradado mucho. Pasé a observar a un chico rubio, que tomaba varias notas. Detrás de él había una muchacha de ojos claros que no le quitaba ojo de encima. Su cara demostraba sus sentimientos hacia el muchacho. A su lado, una pelirroja atendía a nuestro profesor. _Parece simpática, pero ya no me fío de mi criterio con esta gente._ Mi profesor era un hombre moreno y bastante joven. Diría que recién terminado su máster. Creo recordar que se llamaba Farrés. Me lo encontré antes de entrar en clase y me ofreció su ayuda si necesitaba ponerme al día con la asignatura.

Alguien me tocó el hombro y me giré a la defensiva. Mi compañera Rosalya me observaba con sus preciosos ojos color miel y una sonrisa.

"¿Me has escuchado?"

"Lo siento, estaba un poco distraída." Reconozco sonrojándome.

"No te preocupes. Te estaba preguntando cuál era tu próxima clase." Saqué de mi carpeta un folio con mi horario.

"Matemáticas en el aula B."

"Está al fondo del pasillo. No tiene pérdida." Me levanté y cojí mi bandolera dispuesta a irme corriendo. "Pero tranquila mujer. Entre clase y clase hacemos un descanso de quince minutos. Tienes tiempo de sobra para llegar allí." Me dijo sonriendo mientras me acompaña al pasillo.

Junto a nosotras salió un montón de gente más. Ví salir al chico rubio seguido de la chica de los ojos claros hablando animadamente. A continuación, salieron las tres chicas que estaban a mi lado. No dudaron en repasarme de arriba abajo descaradamente mientras lo único que yo podía hacer era observar su reacción. Una mano se apoyó en mi hombro.

"Son Ámber y sus secuaces. Intenta no estar con ella más tiempo del necesario." Me informó Rosalya.

"Eres muy amable." Respondí con total sinceridad y recibí de Rosalya una gran sonrisa. "Lo agradezco de verdad."

"¡Hola!" Era la chica pelirroja. "Soy Iris."

"Iris." Intervino Rosalya. "Tu también tienes matemáticas, ¿verdad?"

Miré a Rosalya con asombro. Realmente me sorprendía que alguien fuera tan amable conmigo sin buscar algo a cambio. Iris, efectivamente, tiene matemáticas, pero yo estaba en un nivel más avanzado que ella así que tenía que apañármelas yo sola.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Rosalya llegué al final del pasillo y me encontré con unas escaleras y un montón de taquillas. Dudosa, miré por las escaleras. _Dudo que sea en la planta superior, ya que solo me han dicho que está al final del pasillo. Tal vez tenga que bajar._ Mientras lo hacía, un olor desagradable se iba intensificando. _Tabaco_ … Me di media vuelta antes si quiera de llegar a la puerta.

"Disculpa Didi." Era el chico rubio. "Soy Nathaniel, el delegado principal." Lo miré extrañada. Creo que se dio cuenta porque se acarició la parte trasera de la cabeza. "Necesito que me acompañes a la sala de delegados."

"¿Sucede algo?" Pregunté extrañada. "Porque tengo justo ahora una clase y…" No me dejó terminar y me interrumpió. No me gustó eso.

"Hay un problema con tu inscripción. Acompáñame, por favor."

Seguí a Nathaniel por el pasillo. Muy amablemente me indicó el aula B. Mientras caminaba a su lado, tuve la oportunidad de observarlo. Sus ojos color miel miraban con serenidad todo a su alrededor. Era un muchacho alto muy bien vestido con su camisa y corbata, así como unos pantalones claros. _No creo que eso sea cómodo para ir por el instituto todo el día._

Llegamos a una habitación en la que había una gran mesa con numerosas sillas a su alrededor. Nathaniel se dirigió a un montón de papeles que estaban a un lado y comenzó a buscar entre ellos. Mientras, miré con curiosidad la habitación.

"Es la sala de delegados." Me informó Nathaniel. Se debió de dar cuenta de mi curiosidad. "Aquí es donde nos reunimos todos los delegados de los cursos y debatimos acerca de temas escolares." Asentí mientras seguía mirando la habitación. "Efectivamente." La voz de Nathaniel hizo que volviera a centrar en él mi atención. "No has cumplimentado tu inscripción. Te falta una foto carnet y un formulario, así como pagar la tasa."

Tras un momento de discusión en el que tuve que insistir en que buscara mi formulario, salí de la sala de delegados dispuesta a mirar en mi taquilla por si acaso se había traspapelado. Sin embargo, en lugar de ir directamente, decidí observar el instituto en ese momento. Estaría más tranquilo ya que todos estaban en clases, y si algún profesor preguntaba, simplemente podía decir que estaba arreglando papeleo.

Salí al patio del instituto. Era muy diferente al de mi antiguo instituto. Este tenía bancos en los que sentarse, una fuente central, árboles y jardines en los que sentarse a pasar el rato. Paseándome, observé una figura solitaria sentada en un banco. Decidí acercarme con paso decidido, aunque al ver de cerca a la persona me arrepentí. No podía salir corriendo porque clavó sus ojos grises en mí.

"Hola." Saludé con voz dudosa. "Soy Didi." Dije más decididamente. Mi compañero me observaba en silencio mientras yo esperaba una respuesta. Me empecé a balancear hacia delante y atrás con nerviosismo.

"Castiel." Respondió finalmente. Mientras esperaba a que la conversación siguiera, lo observé con detenimiento. Era un muchacho pelirrojo con unos ojos que te embelesaban. Vestía bastante discreto, con unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta de, _espera un momento._

"¿Son los Winged Skull?" Pregunté sorprendida. No pensaba encontrarme con alguien que también fuera fan de este grupo.

"¿Los conoces?" Por una fracción de segundo, Castiel parecía sorprendido.

"Si. Bueno." Decidí rectificar. "Conozco algunas de sus canciones más populares." Miré al chico esperando contestación alguna. Su semblante era serio. _Creo que no está de buen humor._

"Es bueno saber que hay alguien que sabe apreciar la buena música." Contestó finalmente con una sonrisa en sus labios. "Creo que andan buscándote." Dijo mientras señalaba con su barbilla al instituto. A lo lejos pude observar a Nathaniel con una carpeta en la mano mirándonos. "Buena suerte, novata."

Di por terminada la conversación y me dirigí hacia Nathaniel. Había encontrado todo lo que me estaba pidiendo, incluida la fotografía. Solo me faltaba pagar las tasas. Mientras me informaba, lo notaba más seco y cortante que antes. A su vez, no podía dejar de sentirme observada por el chico del patio.

Cuando terminé con Nathaniel, pensaba dirigirme a mi clase, pero volvió a sonar el timbre y todo el pasillo se llenó de gente. Desconcertada, busqué a Rosalya, pero la vi correr en dirección a la calle. _¿Ya había terminado todo?_

"Didi, ¿vienes?" Era Iris. Me estaba esperando junto a tres chicas más. Entre ellas estaba la muchacha de los ojos claros, que se llamaba Melody. También había una chica de color, cuyo nombre era Kim, y otra muy modosita con el pelo violeta que, casualmente, se llamaba Violeta. Juntas fuimos a comer al comedor del instituto.

"¿Dónde está Rosalya?" Pregunté.

"Ha ido a ver a su novio." Me contestó Kim. Por lo visto, Rosalya salía con un chico mayor que ella que no iba al instituto, por eso aprovechaban estos momentos para verse.

Con la mirada revisé todo el comedor. En una mesa estaba Ámber y, como Rosalya las había llamado, sus secuaces. Se unió una muchacha más pequeña y bastante mona. Sin embargo, en todo el comedor consigo ver a Castiel o a Nathaniel.

"¿Buscas a alguien?" Me preguntó Melody curiosa.

"No." Respondí rápidamente. Melody me miraba extrañada, pero decidió no indagar más en la conversación.

"¿Y dinos, Didi, qué tal matemáticas?" Preguntó Iris por cambiar de conversación.

"La verdad es que no sabría decirte. Al principio me he perdido siguiendo las indicaciones de Rosalya." Reí junto a mis compañeras. "Y luego he tenido que ir con Nathaniel a solucionar ciertos problemas con mi inscripción." Observé como Melody se quedaba callada mirándome con unos ojos brillantes. Efectivamente, esta chica tenía algo con Nathaniel.

"¿Y qué te parece?" Melody me preguntaba a mí, pero no me miraba a la cara.

"¿Nathaniel? No sé, es pronto para hablar." Contesté. Tenía que ser cautelosa. Melody me miraba de refilón seria.

Seguimos hablando mientras almorzábamos. Varios compañeros pasaban por mi lado y me miraban descaradamente.

"Iris." Llamé a mi compañera. "¿Por qué me miran todos?"

"Oh, porque eres la novedad. Además, llamas la atención con tu estilo." Me confesó Iris sonriendo.

En un momento antes de entrar a clase, me dirigí a los lavabos. Observé en un espejo mi imagen. _Tampoco es que sea tan notoria. Mi pelo está bien peinado, corto por detrás y un poco más largo por delante. Dudo que sea eso lo que llame la atención. En cuanto a mi ropa, llevo unos vaqueros y una camiseta amarilla con el hombro caído. Son tonterías mías._

Me dispuse a salir cuando alguien tiró de mi brazo y me encierró en un cubículo del baño.

"¿Pero qué?" Grité extrañada.

"¡Aquí estás cariño!" Mi tía me sonrió. "¡Te he estado buscando todo el día!"

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Mi tía, con sus pintas excéntricas, había conseguido burlar la seguridad del instituto y se había colado aquí.

"He estado de compras y he visto este magnífico collar. No podía esperar a que llegaras a casa para dártelo, así que he decidido traértelo aquí." Miré a mi tía estupefacta. "Tranquila cielo, ya me voy." Sonrió mientras salía del baño. Intenté seguirla para que me de una explicación seria, pero había desaparecido. Jamás sabré cómo lo hace.

* * *

El final del día. Por fin. Salí del instituto y empiecé a caminar hacia mi casa. Llegué en poco tiempo tras cruzar el parque. Mi tía no estaba por casa. Me tumbé en mi cama y respiré. _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco. Aguanto. Uno, dos y tres. Exhalo. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco._ En mi cabeza repasé mi primer día en el instituto. El Sweet Amoris. Mi hogar durante los próximos dos años.

Repasé los nombres y las caras de cada uno de mis compañeros. Me detuve en Castiel. Me llamaba la atención. No en sentido romántico, pero me había resultado extraño verlo hoy cuando todos debían estar en clase.

 **Quiero remarcar que los primeros capítulos realmente no suelen ser muy sustanciosos, pero me sirve para saber si tenéis o no interés en que siga escribiendo la historia. Por ello, vuelvo a repetir, marcadla por favor como favorito, seguidla y dejad una review.**


	2. Golpes inesperados

**Capítulo 2: Golpes inesperados**

Viernes. Por fin. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que llegué al Sweet Amoris. En ese tiempo, me hice muy amiga de Rosalya y las demás chicas, aunque mantenía un poco la distancia con Melody. No me gustaba la mirada que me lanzaba cada vez que Nathaniel me saludaba en clase o por los pasillos. También intenté mantenerme un poco alejada de Ámber y sus amigas.

"Siempre tiene unas palabras amables que dedicarme." Dije irónicamente a Rosalya mientras me dejaba caer sobre el respaldo de la silla. "La verdad es que no entiendo que le pasa a esta chica."

"Simplemente intenta ser la mejor que haya aquí." Me contestó Rosalya mientras se sentaba en mi mesa. "Para ella, este es su reinado. No había día que nadie hablara de ella. Sin embargo, has llegado tú, y digamos que, en cierto modo, la princesa ha sido desplazada."

"No llego a entender cómo le puedo suponer una amenaza a esa mujer." _La verdad es que no soy una persona que me guste llamar la atención. Me gustaría que mi paso por el instituto fuera el más discreto posible._ Miré el reloj que había colgado en la pared de la clase. "Tengo que irme. Me toca química en el aula de ciencias." Dije mientras cogía mi bandolera y carpeta. Me despedí de Rosalya quedando en vernos a la hora de comer.

Salí del aula y me dirigí al fondo del pasillo para subir a la primera planta del instituto. A medida que me acercaba a las escaleras, me volvía a llegar el olor a tabaco que percibí el primer día que me perdí. _Algún día investigaré que hay allí abajo._

Mi clase de química se desarrollaba en un laboratorio con taburetes. Cogí mi bata y unos cuantos folios y me senté en una de las mesas del fondo. Mi profesora, la señora Delenay, una mujer seria, me saludó educadamente. En esas semanas, esta mujer me había infundido cierto respeto hacia su persona. Cierto es que a veces sus modos no eran los ideales, pero se notaba por su forma de explicar que se dedicaba a su pasión. _Algún día, si me dedico a la enseñanza, me gustaría llegar a ser como ella._

Poco a poco el aula comenzó a llenarse, lo que me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. Kim y Violeta tenían clase conmigo. Las saludé con un gesto y se sentaron juntas en una mesa al lado de la mía. Delenay esperó a que fuera la hora exacta y cierró la puerta de la clase.

"Hoy haremos una clase teórica y práctica a la vez, así que es recomendable que estéis atentos." Comienzó a decir Delenay con seriedad. Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la clase y entró Castiel. "Señor Uriel. La próxima vez procure ser más puntual." Castiel la ignoró y se decidió a sentarte en unas mesas del fondo, más alejada de la mía.

La clase se desarrolló con normalidad. La profesora se dedicó a explicar ciertos conceptos básicos, que apunté en mis folios, antes de comenzar a desarrollar la parte práctica. La mayoría de mis compañeros estaban dispuestos por parejas, pero la profesora los separó justificando que lo ideal es que se realizase de forma individual. Nos repartió a todos unas gradillas con tubos de ensayos y varias pipetas.

"Lo que vamos a realizar es una cuantificación de azúcar presente en una muestra problema. Aquí en mi mesa tienen varias muestras a las que he añadido distintas cantidades de azúcar. Su trabajo ahora consiste en determinar cuál es la concentración de azúcar teniendo en cuenta lo explicado con anterioridad."

"Pero, ¿no va a facilitarnos una guía en la que nos podamos basar?" Preguntó Nathaniel sentado en una de las primeras filas.

"El objetivo de esta clase es que sepan aplicar los conceptos teóricos desarrollados en clase y elaboren su propio método. La forma de evaluar esta actividad es muy simple: Si consiguen darme el valor aproximado, consideraré como bueno el método y por tanto la actividad será calificada positivamente. Si no, será calificada como negativa."

Todos mis compañeros comenzaron a resoplar. _Cierto es que sería mucho más fácil si se trabajara en grupo, pero también es cierto que no se estaría evaluando justamente a todos._ Mientras esperaba a que la gente cogiera sus muestras, repasaba detenidamente mis notas tomadas en clase. Cogí un frasco y volví a dirigirme a mi sitio, pero iba tan concentrada en lo que estaba leyendo que no me di cuenta y me choqué de bruces con un compañero. Castiel. Le pedí disculpas, pero no pareció que se las tome muy bien. _Tal vez la próxima vez deba de ser menos educada._

Me senté en mi mesa de trabajo, decida ya a saber cómo tenía que trabajar. Durante la práctica, tenía tiempos muertos que me permitían observar cómo iban mis compañeros. Kim y Violeta tenían ciertos problemas en usar la pipeta. Nathaniel aún estaba enfrascado en leer sus apuntes. Castiel, por el contrario, se movía con soltura. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que se le daba bien estas cosas.

Llegó el momento de obtener los resultados y, por ahora, era yo la única que había llegado a esta parte, además de Castiel. Me coloqué frente al aparato que debía de usar y comiencé a calibrarlo sin éxito.

"Novata, si no introduces un 'blanco' dudo que funcione." Me comentó Castiel por la espalda. Me giré hacia él sonrojada por la vergüenza. "Déjame a mí, terminaremos más rápido." _Es mi momento para intentar decir algo que me haga seguir manteniendo una conversación animada con él._

"Claro, señor velocidad. Por favor, ilumíneme con su magnífica técnica." Dije mientras le cedía el sitio. Castiel adoptó una pose de confianza mientras en su rostro aparecía una pequeña sonrisa. _Me conformo con que al menos haya desaparecido su semblante serio, aunque solo fuera un minuto._

Para mi sorpresa, Castiel se ofreció a tomar mis medidas por mí, así que terminé rápido ya que solo me tenía que dedicar a copiar mientras dictaba. Para devolverle el favor, le ofrecí copiar sus medidas mientras que él solo tenía que tomarlas. Al terminar y dirigirnos a nuestros sitios, le tendí a Castiel la hoja con sus datos. Cada uno nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos y comenzamos a trabajar la parte final de la práctica.

"Novata, ¿qué es esto, una 's'?" Preguntó Castiel acercándose a mi mesa.

"Está claro que es un 5. ¿A cuento de qué voy a poner una 's'?" Pregunté extrañada a la espalda del muchacho, que ya había vuelto a su mesa. La escena se repitió un par de veces con otros números. Cuando era la quinta vez que Castiel venía me levanté antes de que llegara y me dirigí a su mesa. "Tal vez deberías ir a revisarte la vista, chaval. Para ahorrarte un viaje, pruébate mis gafas." Le dije con una sonrisa mientras me apoyaba en su mesa y le daba mis gafas de lectura.

"Gracias por tu preocupación, eres muy amable." Me respondió con un todo irónico. Me quedé mirando cómo trabajaba, lo que hizo que el chico levantase su mirada de las cuentas y la fijase en mí. "¿Desea algo más la novata?" Me di cuenta de que mi presencia en ese instante le incomodaba, pero me apetecía hablar con alguien.

"Quería ahorrarte un par de paseos a mi mesa."

Castiel negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a fijar su atención en los datos.

* * *

Finalmente llegó la hora de comer, así que me dispuse a bajar al comedor donde mis amigas me esperaban.

"Eh!" Me llamó alguien justo cuando salía de la clase. Me giré sobre mis talones y ví a Nathaniel. "¿A dónde vas?"

"Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que es la hora de comer, está claro que voy al comedor." Respondí desconcertada. En ese momento Castiel pasaba por detrás del rubio mientras soltaba una carcajada que no pasó desapercibida por parte de Nathaniel.

"Justo ahora iba yo también. ¿Qué te parece si comemos juntos?" Propuso el rubio. "Hay ciertas cosas que no he llegado a entender de la clase de hoy y parece que tu dominas bastante el tema." Sonrió amablemente.

"Oh, yo había quedado ya con mis amigas. Lo siento. Sin embargo…" Comencé a decir al ver que la expresión de Nathaniel cambiaba al rechazarle. "Supongo que no habrá problema en que vengas a comer con nosotras. Así aprovecho y te explico tus dudas." Nathaniel parecía convencido así que me acompañó hasta el comedor donde me esperaban Rosalya, Iris, Kim y Violeta, que debieron salir antes que yo, y Melody.

Al ver a Nathaniel vi como la cara de Melody se iluminaba, sin embargo, sus ojos se clavaron fijos en mí. _Creo que si las miradas matasen, yo estaría un par de metros bajo tierra._ Saludé a las chicas y les expliqué la presencia de Nathaniel. Como quería estar de buenas con Melody, le ofrecí a Nathaniel que se sentase al lado de ella.

Mientras comía, Nathaniel me bombardeaba a preguntas absurdas en relación a química. Al principio respondía con educación, pero llegó un momento en el que tanta pregunta me saturó.

"Escúchame, Nathaniel." Comencé a decir al rubio. "Si de verdad tienes tantas dudas, lo suyo es que pidas una tutoría a la señora Delenay. Estoy segura de que te lo explicará mejor que yo." Melody me miró ofendida. _Es como si le hubiera insultado._

"Didi, si no querías ayudarme, podrías habérmelo dicho directamente." Nathaniel se levantó ofendido y se iba del comedor. Melody me lanzó una mirada inquisitiva y salió corriendo detrás de él.

"¡No he ofendido a nadie!" Grité mientras el chico y la chica desaparecían del comedor, que justo en ese momento se quedó en silencio. Cientos de ojos estaban puestos en mí. Miré al azar a algunos de mis compañeros, que intercambiban miradas entre ellos. Soltando su bandeja, vi al pelirrojo que sonreía y salía también del comedor.

Rosalya me cogió la manga de la chaqueta y me sentó de nuevo en mi silla. Poco a poco todas las conversaciones fueron retomadas.

"Tía, no te apures." Me aconsejó Kim. "No es tu problema si ellos se toman así tus consejos." Agradecí sus palabras y comenzamos a hablar de otros temas sin importancia.

Rosalya nos habló de un bar bastante interesante que habían abierto hace poco en la ciudad. Por lo visto ponían música rockera y daban incluso conciertos en directo. La verdad es que hacía tiempo que no salía y me gustaría poder tener la oportunidad de tratar a mis amigas fuera del instituto, así que acepté encantada la invitación de Rosalya para salir esa noche. Kim no podía quedar y, aunque intenté convencer a Violeta de que viniera, tampoco vendría ella. Eso nos dejaba solamente a Iris, Rosalya y yo.

"No sé muy bien cuál es tu sentido de la orientación Didi, pero para evitar tener que estar buscándonos como el gato y el ratón, quedaremos las tres aquí, en la puerta del instituto." Dijo Rosalya.

"¿A las nueve os viene bien?" Preguntó Iris. "Es que tengo un par de cosas que hacer antes." Ninguna pusimos problema.

* * *

Las clases terminaron y yo estaba dispuesta a irme cuando la señora Delenay me llamó para hablar sobre mi práctica. Le acompañé hasta el aula de ciencias, temerosa de que algo no estuviera bien. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, la profesora se deshacía en halagos al hablar de mi trabajo.

Se había hecho un poco tarde cuando terminé de hablar con la profesora de química, por lo que no había nadie en el instituto. O eso es lo que creía mientras baja las escaleras. Me sorprendió oír unas voces a lo lejos y como algo golpeaba las taquillas de metal del pasillo, causando un gran estruendo. Aligeré el paso para saber qué está sucediendo y las voces se oían más altas y claras.

"¡Eres un cabrón!" Era la inconfundible voz de Castiel. Tenía contra las taquillas y agarrado por el cuello de la camisa a Nathaniel, que le miraba con una sonrisa burlesca.

"Nunca me canso de verte caer una y otra vez." Nathaniel escupió esas palabras con dureza. "Estoy deseando que llegue el día en el que prohíban que entren capullos como tú." Pude ver como Castiel enfurecía ante esas palabras. No sabía que había pasado, pero tenía que actuar. Corrí hacia los dos muchachos justo cuando Castiel alzaba una mano y se disponía a golpear a Nathaniel.

"¡Castiel!" Grité. mientras me intentaba poner entre medias de los dos chicos. Castiel quedaba sorprendido de verme, lo que permitió a Nathaniel coger ventaja en el asunto y zafarse de él. Castiel no vio venir el puñetazo que le lanzó el rubio en el estómago, y que hizo que se doblase. "¡Para Nathaniel!" Volví a gritar mientras intentaba alejar a Castiel, con tan mala suerte que el rubio ya se disponía a propinarle otro golpe al pelirrojo.

"¡Aparta!" Castiel intentó moverme para que esquivase el golpe, pero en un estado de sorpresa, me giré en el momento equivocado y en la dirección equivocada. ¿El resultado? Acabé llevándome yo el golpe en la cara. Caí al suelo de lado. Los dos chicos se quedaron atónitos mirándome en el suelo, con la cara vuelta. "¿Qué has hecho?" Gritó Castiel a Nathaniel dándole un empujón. El chico me miraba con terror, por lo que no reaccionó al empuje de Castiel.

Sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, me levanté como pude del suelo y me dirigí a los lavabos. Necesitaba ver cuál había sido el resultado en mi cara. Cuando llegué frente al espejo, un hilillo de sangre corría por mi comisura izquierda. Me enjuagué un par de veces la boca para intentar quitarme el sabor a metal de la sangre, pero era inútil. Cuando estaba escupiendo agua por quinta vez, al levantar la cabeza vi por el reflejo del espejo a Castiel detrás de mí a una considerable distancia. Sin girarme si quiera lo miré. Tenía mis cosas en una mano y sus ojos puestos en mi lado izquierdo de la cara. Me quedé inmóvil, esperando a una reacción que tardó un par de minutos en llegar.

"Lo siento." Dijo muy seriamente el chico.

"Tranquilo." Realmente, él no tendría por qué disculparse. No ha sido él quien me ha pegado. "No ha sido tu culpa."

"Yo… Se suponía que no había nadie."

Miré a Castiel mientras alzo una ceja.

"¿Acaso lo teníais planeado?"

"¡No!" Contestó rápidamente el pelirrojo. "Simplemente, las cosas se fueron de las manos y…" Sus ojos seguían clavados en mi cara. "Estás sangrando." Volví a girarme para enjuagar mi boca.

Finalmente, Castiel decidió acompañarme a mi casa. De camino, paró en una tienda a comprar una bolsa de hielo. Cogió unos trozos y los envolvió en una bandana que llevaba en la muñeca.

"Toma." Dijo ofreciéndome la bandana para que me la pusiera en la cara y así bajar un poco la inflamación.

"Gracias." Contesté mientras sujetaba la bandana haciendo malabares con el resto de cosas. Volvimos a comenzar a andar y Castiel notó que cojeaba de una pierna, por lo que me quitó sin decir nada mi bandolera y carpeta y las llevó él. "No tienes por qué."

"Me siento obligado." Fue su respuesta.

"Nadie lo hace, así que devuélveme las cosas." Dije seria, pero Castiel me ignoró y siguió hacia delante.

Caminamos despacio hacia mi casa y durante el trayecto, Castiel me contó lo ocurrido. Parece ser que todo se originó por un justificante de asistencia. Hablando con Castiel, averigüé que estaba emancipado ya que sus padres viajaban con frecuencia, y que apenas iba a las clases. Ya le habían llamado la atención y estaba a un toque para su expulsión. Parece ser que Nathaniel averiguó dicha información y no dudó en usarla en su beneficio.

"Vaya…" Comenté. "Así que vuestra relación no es muy buena…"

"No hace falta estudiar mucho ni ser un lince para notar eso." Parece que mi comentario molestó a Castiel.

No sabía que contestarle, pero no quería que echaran a Castiel.

"Sería una pena perderte de vista tan pronto." Le dije mirándole de reojo. "¿Quién me daría los buenos días como tú?" Parece que mi comentario le hizo gracia porque soltó una carcajada. "¿Y qué sería de tu simpatía…? Inigualable." Si al menos eso le animaba no me costaba seguir.

"Para o harás que me sonroje." Sonrió Castiel al llegar a mi casa. Miró mi edificio pensativo y luego volvió a fijarse en mí. "Parece que se ha bajado la hinchazón."

Me quedé en silencio esperando a ver si la conversación seguía. Hizo un gesto para intentar tocarme el lado hinchado, pero parece que se lo pensó dos veces. En su lugar, me devolvió mis cosas y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Me despedí con un gesto y me di media vuelta cuando me sorprendió.

"Hay un antro bastante bueno que han abierto hace poco." Me comentó.

"Lo siento, pero he quedado ya con Rosalya e Iris." Respondí un poco apurada. Me hubiera gustado verlo también fuera de clase un poco más.

"Y no te estoy invitando a salir." No perdió la sonrisa y un extraño brillo pasó por su mirada. "Aún tienes que trabajártelo un poco más, novata, para que llegue el día en que acepte a salir por ahí contigo."

Me quedé estupefacta mirándolo mientras hacía el camino de vuelta.

"¿Quién te ha dicho que yo tenga interés en salir contigo?" Grité mientras se alejaba con un tono de diversión. La verdad es que había veces que me divertía este muchacho. En lugar de responderme, Castiel se limitó a seguir andando y a alzar un brazo a modo de despedida. Aunque no le pude ver la cara, estoy segura que seguía sonriendo.

Me di la vuelta y entré a mi casa. Cuando mi tía me vio aparecer con la cara hinchada se lanzó a mí llena de preguntas que respondí sin ningún problema.

Tras tomar un té con ella y explicarle lo sucedido, subí a mi habitación para soltar mis cosas. Con la charla, solo tenía dos horas para ducharme y vestirme antes de ver a las chicas. Me sorprendí a mí misma. Por primera vez en años, tenía ganas de salir a divertirme con gente.

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a ChinoMiko.**

 **Bueno, lo primero, quisiera agradecer a Noah Blacky por mostrarme su apoyo. Efectivamente, Castiel es el CHICO.**

 **Por suerte, este capítulo es muchísimo más sustancioso que el primero. Sé que no han pasado ni 24 horas desde que publiqué el primero, pero no sé cuándo volveré a tener tanto tiempo disponible, así que aprovecho para dejaros material suficiente.**

 **Al igual que en el primer capítulo, agradecería mucho que mi dierais vuestro apoyo con alguna review, así como dándole favorito a la historia. También podéis darle a seguir para estar al tanto cuando suba un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias de antemano.**


	3. ¡Viernes noche!

**Capítulo 3: ¡Viernes noche!**

"¡Estás guapísima!" Exclamó Rosalya al verme llegar. Realmente no sabía si de las tres era yo la más guapa. Rosalya iba con unos pantalones cortos blancos y una camisa blanca a juego, además de llevar un chaleco morado que le sentaba de muerte. Iris, por su parte, llevaba unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y una camiseta morada sobre una verde a rayas. Aunque por separado la opción de Iris podía parecer simple, en su conjunto resultaba bastante llamativo. Yo, sin embargo, llevaba unos pantalones largos negros, una camiseta verde y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Había podido disimular el golpe de esa mañana, por lo que ninguna de mis dos amigas me preguntó.

* * *

Caminamos juntas hasta llegar al lugar del que nos había hablado Rosalya. Nos quedamos un rato en la puerta hablando. El sitio contaba con dos plantas, cada una con dos ventanales cubiertos por unas cortinas burdeos de terciopelo. La puerta de entrada tenía una cristalera que te permitía ver el interior del lugar. Eché discretamente un vistazo a la gente que no paraba de entrar y salir. Los chicos iban con distintos estilos, desde vaqueros y zapatillas, hasta chaquetas victorianas y pañuelos atados al cuello. Las chicas, por su parte, llevaban unos pantalones y faldas bastante cortas, así como camisas con transparencias o con un escote que les llegaba hasta el ombligo. Eso hacía que los ojos de los chicos las siguieran por todo el lugar. En ese momento comencé a dudar de poder entrar, pero no hubo ningún problema.

Por dentro el lugar era más amplio de lo que me había imaginado. En la planta baja estaba la barra de madera con butacas a un lado. En el fondo de la sala se podía apreciar un escenario. _Ahí es donde deben de dar los conciertos, pero parece que hoy no hay nada._ La planta superior no ocupaba el mismo espacio que la de abajo, simplemente la mitad. Subimos a ella por unas escaleras de madera y nos encontramos con una zona totalmente diferente a la de abajo. Esta estaba dividida en secciones por unas vallas de madera, donde en cada sección había un conjunto de sofás en 'L' del mismo color que las cortinas.

"Cerrad la boca, chicas." Rió Rosalya mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones. Tanto Iris como yo la seguimos y nos acomodamos. Iris decidió sentarse al lado de Rosalya y yo en el otro sillón, desde donde se podía ver la entrada del bar y el escenario vacío. "Dejad que os enseñe el cóctel de la casa." Dijo Rosalya mientras llamaba a un camarero que no tardó en atenderla. Al cabo de un rato, llegó con unos vasos de colores.

"No nos meteremos en ningún problema, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Iris sonrojada. _Creo que no se siente muy cómoda._

Le di un sorbo a mi vaso y tenía que admitir que Rosalya tenía razón, era uno de los mejores cócteles que había probado en mi vida. Tenía un sabor ácido, pero con toques dulces. A este, le siguieron varios iguales y una sensación de calor, que ya conocía, empezó a llegar a mi cara y me encontré riéndome por cualquier cosa que Rosalya me decía.

"¿Y qué opinas de los chicos del Sweet Amoris?" Preguntó en un momento Rosalya.

"¿Te refieres a los dos que conozco?" Reí y a mi risa se unieron mis dos amigos. "No puedo decir mucho. A uno parece que le molesta mi sola presencia, y el otro me ha propinado un golpe esta mañana." _¿Qué acabo de decir?_ Miré a mis amigas y estas me devolvieron una mirada llena de confusión y terror.

"¿Castiel…?" Comenzó a decir Iris.

"¿Te ha pegado?" Continuó Rosalya.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Contesté rápidamente al ver que implicaban al pelirrojo. "Ha sido un accidente." Dije antes de empezar a contarles todo lo sucedido.

* * *

Cuando terminé de hablar, las chicas no paraban de intercambiar miradas entre ellas. Yo me quedé en silencio mirándolas y esperando una respuesta.

"Es cierto que su relación no es muy buena." Habló finalmente Iris. "Pero no pensé que llegarían a las manos."

"¿Y dices que Castiel no le puso una mano encima a nuestro querido delegado?" Rosalya parecía dudar de mi historia.

"Iba a hacerlo cuando me metí en medio." Dije. De repente, la gente empezó a vitorear y armar jaleo, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. Miré hacia la primera planta y vi que todos se congregaban alrededor del escenario. "Entonces, ¿hoy hay música en directo?"

"Ya deben de haber llegado." Dijo Rosalya poniéndose en pie y haciéndonos un gesto para que bajásemos con ella.

"Es imposible acercarse más." Comentó Iris cuando llegamos al escenario. La gente formaba una barrera que nos impedía ver a los músicos.

Una batería comenzó a tamborilear un ritmo y se quedó muda para dar paso a unos acordes de guitarra que me resultaban familiares.

"Esa canción…" Exclamé al reconocer los acordes. Rosalya no me dejó terminar.

Tiró de mí y yo de Iris hasta que llegamos a una zona más cercana al escenario desde la que podíamos ver a los músicos. Fue entonces cuando, sin quererlo, mi cara se iluminó al verlo. Castiel estaba encima del escenario tocando la guitarra junto a un chico con el pelo blanco que cantaba, y un moreno de fondo que tocaba la batería. Mis ojos no perdieron a Castiel por ningún momento y una sonrisa asomó en mi boca. _Esta noche promete._

* * *

Los chicos terminaron exhaustos y sudorosos de su concierto, retirándose a la barra donde les tenían preparados unos vasos con agua. Rosalya se acercó a ellos y tanto Iris como yo la seguimos.

"Vaya, así que habéis encontrado ya a vuestro batería." Comentó Rosalya a los chicos.

"Creo que no es el momento para hablar de ello." Contestó el chico del pelo blanco mientras Castiel ponía un gesto malhumorado. Tal vez fuera por culpa de los cócteles que me había tomado, mezclado con el ambiente relajado que se había formado, pero encontraba a Castiel mucho más atractivo que de costumbre. Tenía la camiseta empapada por el sudor y se le pegaba al cuerpo, dejando ver lo que escondía debajo.

"¡Didi!" Gritó Rosalya haciendo que me sobresaltara y volviera a la realidad. "Te he dicho que es Lysandro."

"Lo siento. Es un placer."

"El placer es mío. Me alegro de saber tu nombre. Creo que te he visto un par de veces por el club de jardinería." Sonrió Lysandro. "También yo os quiero presentar a Armin, el chico que nos ha acompañado esta noche."

"¿En el club de jardinería?" Intenté hacer memoria, pero ni siquiera sabía que había un club de jardinería. "Perdona, pero no recuerdo haber estado por ahí."

"Pues yo sí me acuerdo de haberte visto, aunque ibas con unas ropas y un estilo diferente al que llevas ahora. No sé cómo te has cambiado tan rápido el tono de pelo."

"Es cierto, yo también te vi hace un par de día paseando por los pasillos. Te estuve llamando, pero no me oíste." Añadió Rosalya. "También llevabas unas pintas muy extrañas." Rió mi amiga. Mi cara mostraba mi desconcierto. _¿Acaso tengo un doble?_

"Tocas muy bien la batería." Le comentó Iris a Armin para cambiar de tema. "¿Ya habías tocado antes?"

"¡Oh sí! He tocado muchas canciones de diferentes grupos, aunque esta ha sido la primera vez que he tocado de gente real."

"Tocar delante del espejo con el guitar héroe no es tocar." Contestó Castiel de malos modos. No me había dado cuenta de que se había ido. Lo supe porque llevaba una camiseta limpia y se había secado el sudor del concierto.

"Bueno Castiel, al menos ha sabido defenderse." Defendió Lysandro al moreno.

"Lo que digáis." Dijo el pelirrojo y salió del lugar con su chaqueta puesta.

Sin darme cuenta, mis pies empezaron a caminar y me encontré siguiendo a Castiel hacia fura. El chico me miró entrañado con un cigarro a punto de encenderlo en la boca. Me ofreció uno, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

"Chica sana." Rió mientras encendía el cigarro, inspiraba y retenía el humo durante unos segundos. "Eso está bien." Dijo soltando todo el humo. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio mirando a la gente pasar hasta que, finalmente, Castiel decidió romper el silencio. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien." Contesté clavando mis ojos ambarinos en sus ojos grises. "La hinchazón ya no está y he conseguido disimular el moratón que me ha salido." Sonreí. En ese momento me acordé de que tenía que devolverle su bandana. "Tu pañuelo… Te lo devolveré el lunes."

"No te preocupes." Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se terminaba el cigarro. "Quédatelo. Así puedes tener un recuerdo mío." Sonrió mientras tiraba la colilla del cigarro y la pisaba. Se cruzó de brazos y se giró a mirarme.

"¿Es que ya me quieres perder de vista?" Reí. Castiel me miró y negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa pícara. Nos quedamos otra vez en silencio, pero entonces fui yo quien la rompió. "¿Por qué has estado esta mañana a punto de invitarme a salir si ya tenías planes?"

"Te vuelvo a repetir que yo no te iba a invitar a salir." Castiel se acercó a mí lentamente. "El día que yo te invite a salir, novata." La cara de Castiel cada vez estaba más cerca de la mía y empecé a respirar rápidamente y con dificultad. La sangre subió de repente a mi cara y tenía una ligera sensación de mareo. _¿Qué me sucedía?_ Castiel se percató y se alejó soltando una carcajada.

"Maldita sea." Dije mientras intentaba volver a controlar mi respiración. "Maldita sea." Repetí mirando a Castiel que había vuelto a cruzarse de brazos y a apoyarse en la pared. "¿Qué ha pasado?" _Ups… ¿De verdad he dicho eso en voz alta?_

"Parece que no eres solo una novata en el instituto." Castiel se separó de la pared y se dirigió a la puerta. Me miró y con un gesto me indicó que entrase.

Buscamos a los demás, pero no los encontramos por ningún lado de la planta baja. Sin decirle nada a Castiel me dirigí hacia las escaleras que conducían a la planta de arriba. Sin embargo, tenía que pasar por medio de un grupo numeroso de chicos que hablaban animadamente. Ni si quiera llegué a acercarme cuando ya se percataron de mi presencia y me abrieron un pasillo. Empezaron a silbar al ver cómo me acercaba, pero pararon cuando una mano se puso en mi hombro. Me giré y vi a Castiel serio mirando a los demás.

"Eh, buen trabajo." Felicitó uno a Castiel que respondió asintiendo.

"Perdona, ¿estaba contigo?" Preguntó otro y Castiel afianzó más su mano en mi hombro, mirando seriamente. "Perdona chaval."

"Novata, en estos sitios hay que tener cuidado a ciertas horas." Susurró en mi oído. "Menos mal que te he encontrado a tiempo, o de lo contrario habríamos tenido problemas."

 _¿Me ha estado siguiendo? Eso quiere decir que ha estado pendiente mía. Y, ¿problemas? ¿Me habría defendido si se hubiesen propasado?_ Mientras pensaba, había llegado a la planta superior y estaba sentándome en un sofá al lado de Armin y Castiel. Intenté centrar mi atención en la conversación que mantenían los chicos, pero me era imposible sintiendo tan cercano al pelirrojo. Lo miraba de reojo y veía como miraba a un botellín de cerveza que había en la mesa mientras asentía de vez en cuando.

* * *

Al cabo de unas horas decidimos irnos del bar. Nos quedamos en la puerta despidiéndonos y hablando un rato más. La cabeza me daba muchas vueltas así que fui la primera en irme. Di un par de pasos y oí como alguien caminaba detrás de mí. Sentí mi pulso acelerarse. Estaba sola en una ciudad que no conocía, por una zona en la que no sabía moverme y…

"¡Ah!" Grité cuando la persona tiró de mi hacia un callejón. Muerta de miedo me sorprendí dándole un puñetazo en la nariz a esa persona.

"¡Joder!" Gritó Castiel mientras me soltaba y llevaba su mano a su nariz.

"¿¡Castiel!? ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?" Estaba muy enfadada. _¿Por qué me había dado ese susto el pelirrojo? ¿No podía haberme llamado?_

"¡Creo que me has roto mi nariz!"

"¿Qué hacías tirando de mí hacia un callejón?"

"Yo…" Castiel se había quedado en blanco. No sabía que responder. "Iba hacia mi casa y te vi andando sola."

"¿Y en lugar de llamarme decides darme un susto de muerte?" En ese momento mi teléfono vibró. Miré y vi que tenía un mensaje de Rosalya. **Luego me cuentas que tal ;)** Me quedé mirando el mensaje un rato sin saber de qué estaba hablando. **¿De qué hablas?** Un rato después me llegó la contestación de Rasalya. **¿No está Castiel contigo?** Miré al mensaje y después al pelirrojo. Volvía a mirar al mensaje y al pelirrojo. Entonces entendí que Castiel había decidido acompañarme. Y yo le había dado un puñetazo en su nariz. "Castiel…" Dije acercándome a él.

El pelirrojo estaba de espaldas a mí. Lo rodeé hasta que me puse enfrente suyo y le puse mi mano en su mejilla. Ante este gesto, Castiel intentó separarse de mí, pero lo retuve y no volvió a hacer nada. Nos sentamos en un banco y le limpié la sangre que salía de su nariz con un pañuelo. Castiel simplemente intentaba evitar mirarme y cuando lo hacía, sus mejillas se sonrojaban hasta el color de su pelo.

* * *

Tras un rato limpiándole la sangre nos pusimos a caminar, cada uno a una distancia razonable.

"Es increíble la fuerza que llegas a tener, novata." Rió Castiel mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

"Me habías asustado."

"Menos mal que no le hiciste esto a Nathaniel." Miré a Castiel extrañada. "Nadie me hubiera creído cuando les hubiera dicho que no había sido yo."

El comentario de Castiel me hizo reír. Seguimos hablando hasta que cruzamos el parque y llegamos a mi casa. Estuvimos hablando un rato más mientras nos despedíamos, sin embargo, no duró mucho porque era ya bastante tarde.

"Bueno grandullón, no te preocupes. No le diré a nadie la verdad." Reí mientras le daba un ligero golpecito en el hombro a Castiel.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Castiel estaba sorprendido.

"Les diré que unos tipos intentaron propasarse conmigo y tú, tan caballeroso, luchaste por mi honor." Dije con un tono dramático y acariciando la cara del pelirrojo. _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ "Te informo para que cuentes la misma historia." Entonces Castiel me agarró por la muñeca y me dio media vuelta, quedando apoyada en él.

"¿No es eso lo que he hecho?" Susurró en mi oído y, aunque no podía verlo, sabía que tenía esa sonrisa irresistible plantada en sus labios. "Sin embargo, no ha sido necesaria una pelea." Seguía acercándose más y más a mí. Volví a respirar con dificultad y mi pulso se aceleró. Castiel se dio cuenta del efecto que tenía en mí y lo disfrutaba. Disfrutaba viéndome pasarlo mal. Me dio la vuelta con rapidez y quedé en frente de él. Exactamente en la misma situación que en la puerta del bar. Tenía la boca entreabierta y, como había predicho antes, él tenía una sonrisa. Siguió acercándose lentamente. Mi muñeca aún estaba aprisionada con su mano. Su nariz tocó la mía y la acarició haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

"¡Cariño!" Exclamó alegremente mi tía. _¿Por qué siempre tiene que aparecer en estos momentos?_ Castiel se separó de mí lentamente y yo le lancé una mirada a mi tía que le explicaba la inoportunidad de su aparición. "Estaré en casa. No tardes." Dijo y se metió en nuestro piso.

No me atrevía a mirar a Castiel a la cara. _¿Ha estado a punto de besarme? ¿O tal vez estaba haciéndome sufrir con su presencia?_

"Nos vemos, novata." Dijo finalmente Castiel. "Espero que mantengas tu historia." Sonrió y me pellizco en la mejilla.

"Tranquilo, seguiré manteniendo tu virilidad." Reí mientras me encaminé a mi piso.

"¿Pero qué?" Gritó Castiel. "¡Eso es, métete en tu casa antes de que me enfade de verdad!" Tenía un tono divertido.

Subí rápidamente y me metí en mi habitación. Eché a un lado las cortinas y abrí de par en par la ventana. Me asomé y vi como Castiel se alejaba, rehaciendo el camino que había hecho conmigo.

* * *

Esa noche me costó bastante dormirme. No paraba de dar vueltas al tema de esa chica particularmente parecida a mí. No me había cruzado con nadie con esa descripción. Sentía curiosidad por saber más de ella. Y Castiel. De verdad lo hacía por fastidiarme. _¿Tan cruel puede ser?_

* * *

 **Espero que os guste este capítulo. Si es así podéis dejarlo con una review. No olvidéis darle a Favorito y seguir la historia para estar al tanto de cuando actualizo el fanfic.**


	4. Mi doble y decepciones

**Capítulo 4: Mi doble y decepciones**

El lunes tardó en llegar más de la cuenta, pero cuando lo hizo tenía muy claro cuál era mi objetivo. Tenía que encontrar a esa chica, y sabía por dónde empezar a buscar.

Nada más llegar me dirigí a buscar a Castiel. Empecé por el patio del instituto, pero no había ni rastro del pelirrojo. Miré por los clubes y nada. Registre las aulas y todo el instituto y aún así, no tenía noticias del pelirrojo. Tras varias vueltas, lo encontré subiendo del sótano.

"¡Castiel!" Grité nada más ver asomar su pelo rojo. El chico me miró. Tenía toda la zona bajo los ojos morada. Sentí una punzada de dolor al verlo.

"¿Vienes a terminar el asunto de la otra noche?" Respondió con su típica sonrisa.

"El asunto…" Dije pensando a qué se refería. Creo que Castiel lo interpretó de otra manera porque soltó una carcajada y comenzó a caminar hacia el patio. "Yo quería preguntarte algo." El pelirrojo se paró y se giró sobre sí mismo. "Normalmente, tú ves a mucha gente en el patio, ¿verdad?"

"No te sigo, novata."

"¿Sabes si hoy has visto a una chica como yo, pero con pintas más extravagantes?"

"¿Pero no eras tú?"

"¡Castiel! ¿Hace cuánto que la has visto?" Pregunté sujetando al pelirrojo por las muñecas.

"Hace diez minutos. Iba en dirección al aula de arte." Dijo el chico. Justo cuando terminó, salí corriendo escaleras arriba en dirección al aula.

"¡Eh! ¡No hemos terminado nuestro asunto!" Gritó por el hueco de las escaleras. Cuando me asomé para contestarle se había ido.

* * *

Encontré al aula de arte en la que había un profesor y varios alumnos alrededor de él. Me quedé en el umbral de la puerta. No quería interrumpir y me bastaba con mirar a los alumnos. Necesitaba encontrar alguien parecido a mí, pero fui incapaz de encontrarla. Estaba por irme cuando me choqué con alguien que estaba a punto de entrar.

"Lo siento." Dije al instante. Alcé la mirada y vi a Lysandro. "¡Hola!" Le saludé.

"¿También tienes arte?" Preguntó el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

"No, simplemente estaba buscando a… alguien…" Dije volviendo a echar una ojeada al aula.

"Si buscas a Rosalya, tiene clase de literatura ahora."

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!" Exclamé al recordar que yo también tenía esa clase.

Bajé lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí a mi aula, donde el profesor ya estaba empezando a pasar lista, y Rosalya me estaba guardando un sitio al lado suya. Me disculpé y me fui con ella.

* * *

Al terminar la clase le expliqué a Rosalya el motivo de mi retraso. Se ofreció a ayudarme y decidimos seguir buscando por nuestra cuenta. Según Rosalya, así iríamos mucho más rápido.

Volví a dirigirme al patio donde estaba Castiel.

"¿Has encontrado algo?" Preguntó Castiel con su expresión seria diaria.

"Nada." Contesté. "Es un poco difícil encontrar a alguien como yo."

"¿Por qué no miras los expedientes de los alumnos?" Propuso el pelirrojo. Me quedé mirándolo pensativa. Tenía razón. Podía ser buena idea. "Ven." Dijo y tiró de mí hacia el pasillo.

Esperamos escondidos en las escaleras del sótano hasta que no había nadie por los pasillos. Entonces, Castiel tomó una llave que tenía guardada en su bolsillo y abrió la sala de profesores. Me hizo una seña para que entrara y nos pusimos a registrar.

"Están en ese cajón, aunque prueba a buscar en los de la mesa. Esa chica no hace mucho que ha llegado, así que aún no habrán archivado su expediente." Castiel no paraba de mirar la puerta por si venía algún profesor o, lo que era peor, la directora.

Lo primero que hice fue buscar mi expediente, que tenía mi foto sujeta por un clip a la cartulina. Después comencé a mirar uno por uno los expedientes hasta que di con varias personas que, a mi parecer, eras parecidas a mí. Sin embargo, teniendo a Castiel ahí en ese momento, podía reducir mi búsqueda preguntándole directamente cuál de esas chicas era la que él se refería.

"Esta. La del pelo rosa." Dijo señalándola.

Abrimos su expediente y empezamos a leerlo para poder encontrar más información. La chica venía también del sur de Francia y su fecha de nacimiento coincidía con la mía. Estaba matriculada en asignaturas de arte y diseño gráfico. Pertenecía al club de jardinería y…

"¡Mira! Este es su horario." Exclamé cuando encontré una tabla con horas y clases. "¡Rápido, hazle una foto!" Castiel me miró durante un largo rato. Luego suspiró, cogió su teléfono y le sacó una foto al papel. Luego, volvimos a ponerlo todo en su sitio y salimos de la habitación.

"No vuelvas a ordenarme hacer algo." Dijo el chico mientras cerraba la puerta de la sala de profesores. "No me gustan las órdenes." Por su tono pude afirmar que el chico estaba molesto, así como por la forma en la que se alejó de mí. En ese momento tenía dos opciones: Podía ir detrás de Castiel y disculparme, o buscar a esta chica misteriosa.

* * *

Me dirigí al club de jardinería. Simplemente tenía que esperar a que la chica apareciese, pero y luego, ¿qué? No tenía pensado qué decirle ni qué hacer. _Podría pedirle a alguien que estuviera conmigo. Pero, ¿a quién? Todos se han ido ya a casa._ Estaba dispuesta a irme cuando llegó. Miré a la chica largo y tendido. Es cierto que nuestro parecido era muy similar. Creo que ella también estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, porque no paraba de mirarme tampoco. Tenía una melena corta, aunque más larga que la mía, y su pelo estaba teñido de rosa. Llevaba una camiseta manchada de tierra y unas botas de agua.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Preguntó.

"Yo…" No sabía qué decirle.

"¿Eres nueva en el club?"

"No. Yo…" Tenía que armarme de valor y contarle todo. ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar? "Verás, me dijeron que había una chica muy parecida a mí y… Bueno, ya sabes." Sonreí incómodamente.

"Es cierto que a mí también me ha pasado estos días. Te llamas Didi, ¿verdad?" Preguntó sonriente.

"Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Bueno, estos días no es la primera vez que me llaman así. Yo soy Bedima, pero puedes llamarme Bedi."

"Encantada." Dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Bueno. No quiero ser grosera, Didi, pero si no vas a ayudar en el club, será mejor que te vayas. Es tarde y todo el mundo se ha ido del instituto." Dijo Bedi.

Me despedí de ella y me fui hacia la salida del instituto. Sin embargo, decidí darme la vuelta y pasar por el club de baloncesto. Tal vez necesitasen por allí mi ayuda. A medida que me acercaba a la puerta, podía oír voces y golpes del interior. Entré y vi que había un entrenamiento del equipo de baloncesto. Nunca lo había visto jugar. Ni siquiera sabía que existía, así que me dirigí a las gradas y me senté a ver el entrenamiento. Había bastantes chicos que no conocía, pero si pude reconocer a dos de ellos. Me sorprendió ver a Nathaniel y Castiel en el equipo. Los dos llevaban el peto del mismo color, por lo que debían de formar parte del mismo equipo de ese entrenamiento. En ese momento, Nathaniel tenía la pelota y era perseguido por dos chicos más mientras un tercero se interponía en su camino, sin llegar a tocarlo. Castiel estaba en el otro extremo con el brazo en alto y pidiéndole a Nathaniel que le pasase la pelota.

"¡Estoy solo!" Gritó Castiel, pero el rubio lo ignoró. El pelirrojo se acercó un poco más para facilitarle las cosas. Sin embargo, nuestro delegado seguía ignorando su presencia. "¡Nathaniel!"

Nathaniel intentó lanzar el balón, pero fue bloqueado y los jugadores del equipo contrario corrieron a la otra punta del campo. Castiel, en lugar de seguir el juego se detuvo y se dirigió enfadado a Nathaniel.

"¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Te estoy diciendo que estaba solo!"

"Era imposible."

"¿Imposible? ¿Es que acaso necesitas que te hagamos un pasillo para que la pases?" Aunque fuera desde lejos, podía notar como el enfado de Castiel iba creciendo.

Los dos chicos se iban acercando más y más de forma agresiva. El juego se paró y todo el mundo los miraba. Por suerte, el entrenador intervino a tiempo y los separó.

"¡Ya basta muchachos!" Dijo. El entrenador era un hombre rubio y se notaba que le gustaba el deporte. "Se acabó el entrenamiento." Su mirada se posó en mí. Esperó a que todos se pusieran camino a los vestuarios y se acercó a pedirme ayuda para recoger el material.

* * *

Terminé antes de que salieran mis compañeros, así que decidí esperar fuera en el patio. Aún era de día y hacía una temperatura perfecta para estar en el exterior. El primero en salir fue Nathaniel que, en el momento que me vio, se dirigió hacia mí.

"¿Didi? No esperaba verte." _Nathaniel, siempre tan correcto._

"Formo parte del club de baloncesto." Respondí en el mismo tono que él. "Bien jugado, por cierto." Le animé.

Nathaniel empezó a hablarme de algo a lo que no presté atención. Seguía pendiente de la puerta del gimnasio esperando ver a Castiel salir.

"Oye Didi. Quería disculparme por lo del otro día." Dijo Nathaniel. Al escuchar mi nombre miré al rubio. "Siento haberte pegado a ti. No sé qué me pasó. Ni siquiera tenía pensado pegarle a Castiel." Seguí en silencio analizando las palabras de mi delegado. "Él se puso hecho una fiera y… De verdad, no sé cómo se pudo comportar de esa manera." _Oh, yo sí que lo sé._ En ese momento Castiel salió del gimnasio y se dirigió a la salida. Mis ojos se clavaron en su espalda y lo siguieron. Mientras, deseaba que Nathaniel terminase cuanto antes con su historia del viernes."La verdad es que me preocupa que andes tan cerca de él. No es trigo limpio."

"Yo…" Empecé a decir. Si no me daba prisa, Castiel se iría y no podría hablar con él acerca de la nueva chica. "Lo siento, Nathaniel. Tengo prisa." Dije y me fui corriendo en busca de Castiel.

* * *

"¡Eh!" Grité cuando lo encontré. Castiel se giró y se paró, dejándome alcanzarle. "Vas muy rápido." Dije con la respiración agitada por la carrera que acababa de hacer para alcanzarlo.

"O tú te entretienes demasiado." Contestó Castiel más serio de lo normal mientras me ofrecía su botella de agua. Cuando terminé se la devolví mirándolo extrañada. "¿Sabes? Tengo prisa." Dijo sin mucha gana y volvió a ponerse en marcha.

"¡Castiel!" Grité mientras le cogía de la mano y tiraba de él. "¿Qué sucede?" Pregunté soltándole la mano inmediatamente.

"Nada." Su mirada era fría. "Tengo prisa." Volvió a repetir y a volver a marcharse. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino se volvió hacia mí. "¿Te has creído algo de lo que te ha contado ese estúpido?"

"Para nada." Sonreí mientras me acercaba a él y caminábamos juntos. "Te queda muy bien el chándal." Comenté tirando de su camiseta de baloncesto roja. Castiel me apartó la mano dándome un ligero golpe en el dorso mientras sonreía. "No sabía que jugabas."

"Tampoco sabía que estarías por ahí."

"Bueno, me apunté hace unos días al club de baloncesto. No estoy dentro del equipo porque… Bueno, ¿cómo decirlo de forma digna?" Dije fingiendo que pensaba durante un rato. "Digamos que…mi punto fuerte no es precisamente el deporte."

"No sé por qué no me extraña." Rió Castiel. "La verdad es que no me equivoco al pensar que la pelota iría por un lado y tu por otro."

"Oye, que soy torpe, pero no llego a ese extremo." Me quejé. No podía devolverle un comentario parecido porque sabía que Castiel jugaba muy bien. Sería algo contradictorio.

"¿Lo vemos?" Propuso Castiel sacando un balón de baloncesto y haciéndolo girar sobre su dedo.

"Por supuesto." Acepte el reto mientras le quitaba la pelota, pero Castiel lo evitó elevando más el balón y poniéndome la otra mano en la cabeza, evitando que me moviese. "¡Oye!" Me aparté de él. Le seguí hasta un parque en el que había una pequeña cancha de baloncesto.

"Te dejaré una pequeña ventaja. Pero no creo que te sirva de mucho."

"Hagamos una cosa. Si yo gano, tienes que invitarme a comer el fin de semana." Castiel me miró y se rió girando su cara hacia un lado.

"¿Es qué estás tan desesperada por salir conmigo?"

"¿Qué dices?" Me sonrojé ante su comentario. "Así se hace más interesante. Venga, y si ganas tú, pues te invito yo a comer."

"Si gano yo, ya me encargaré de cobrarme mi premio." Miré a Castiel extrañada y vi cómo se dirigía a la cancha con la pelota.

* * *

Estuvimos jugando sobre una hora o más. El propósito era meter 10 veces en canasta. Por ahora, Castiel llevaba 6 y yo 8.

"¡Fíjate en eso!" Grité mientras metía mi novena canasta. "¡Vaya, tal vez me replantee entrar en el equipo!" Reí mientras giraba alrededor del pelirrojo.

"Tampoco vayas de profesional." Me contestó Castiel. "Te dije que te iba a dar ventaja."

"Claro, ahora excúsate en la ventaja." Contesté. Justo en ese momento Castiel me quitó la pelota y marcó sin ningún problema su séptima canasta.

Miré perpleja al chico mientras atrapaba el balón que me acababa de pasar. Me dispuse a meter mi última canasta, pero Castiel cruzó rápidamente frente mío, quitándome el balón y volviendo a anotar su octava canasta.

"De acuerdo, novata. Última canasta." Dijo Castiel apoyado sobre sus rodillas. "Veamos cómo acaba esto."

Castiel empezó a botar el balón y a caminar lentamente, clavando sus ojos en mí. Intenté acercarme a por el balón, pero Castiel me esquivaba siempre que acechaba. _Solo tengo una opción…_ Volví a lanzarme a por el balón y, como había sucedido antes, Castiel me esquivó. Entonces le agarré por la camiseta y tiré de él hacia mí.

"¡Eh, eso no vale!" Exclamó Castiel intentando librarse de mí.

"¡Dame el balón!" Reí mientras seguía tirando de él. En lugar de hacerlo, Castiel lanzó el balón por encima de su cabeza y me cogió a mí en brazos. "¡Castiel!" Grité sorprendida.

"Tú te lo has buscado." Sonrió Castiel mientras me ponía de vuelta en el suelo y cogía mi cara entre sus manos. "Esta vez no te escapas." Dijo mientras se acercaba decididamente hacia mí.

Para facilitar las cosas, alcé mi cara para poder llegar mejor a la suya. Su sonrisa iba desapareciendo lentamente, manteniendo su boca entreabierta. Volvió a rozar su nariz con la mía. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y rozo mis labios con los suyos. Solamente tenía que presionar su boca contra la mía para tener el beso, pero…

"¿Gatito?" La voz hizo que Castiel se separara bruscamente y se girara. Era una chica castaña, vestida de forma provocativa y que nos miraba a ambos con diversión.

"¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?" Castiel parecía incómodo. _Creo que ya sé lo que sucede._

"Ya veo." Dije con un tono de decepción. "Ya nos veremos Castiel." Empecé a notar como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta. Empecé a alejarme lo más rápido que pude. Hasta ese momento no tenía ni idea de cuánto quería que Castiel me besara. Me gustaba Castiel, pero nunca esperé que fuese de esos tipos. Mientras me alejaba, oí a Castiel llamándome, pero no me giré.

* * *

En lugar de ir directamente hacia mi casa, me dediqué a pasear por la ciudad. Necesitaba tomar el aire. Llegué a una zona desconocida por mí. Era una zona bastante lujosa, de grandes casas con jardines y lujosos coches en los garajes. Intentaba despejar de mi cabeza a Castiel.

"¿Didi?" Me giré y vi a Nathaniel detrás de mí con unas bolsas de la compra. "¿Qué haces por esta zona?"

"La verdad es que no sé cómo he acabado aquí. He empezado a caminar y…bueno…" Confesé a Nathaniel.

"Pensé que te habías ido a casa." Nathaniel me miraba de forma sospechosa. Me miraba extrañado. De haber jugado llevaba un poco sucia la camiseta y el pelo despeinado.

"Necesitaba salir de mi casa."

Nathaniel notó que no estaba muy animada, por lo que me acompañó a dar un paseo y me indicó cómo salir de la zona. Decidí no contarle nada acerca de lo que me había sucedido con Castiel. _Su relación no es buena, así que no creo que le importe estas historias._

"La verdad, Nathaniel, es que me ha animado bastante este paseo." Confesé cuando ya me disponía a volver a casa. "Gracias."

"¿Por qué me las das?" Sonrió Nathaniel.

"Supongo que no estabas dando un paseo." Contesté sonriéndole mientras señalaba las bolsas de la compra.

"Oh, no te preocupes." Nos quedamos un rato en silencio. "¿Qué te parece si mañana damos otro paseo? Después de clases." Me propuso el rubio. Aunque dudé al principio, decidí aceptar su propuesta y me marché a casa.

* * *

Cuando llegué, mi tía estaba haciendo la cena mientras canturreaba en la cocina.

"Oh, cariño. ¿Ya has vuelto? ¿Dónde has estado?" Me preguntó mientras me sentaba en una silla de la cocina.

"He ido a dar un paseo."

"¿Tan largo? Espero que lo hayas disfrutado."

Me levanté para irme a la ducha cuando mi tía me volvió a llamar.

"Por cierto, cariño, han venido a buscarte esta tarde."

"¿Quién?" Le pregunté, aunque no me sorprendió su respuesta.

"Un chico con el pelo rojo. Parecía que quería hablar contigo urgentemente. Le dije que no habías llegado aún y que no tenía idea de dónde podrías estar." Me contó mi tía.

"¿Ha venido aquí a casa?" Pregunté extrañada. Castiel no sabía en qué piso dónde vivía, así que no entendía cómo había podido encontrar el piso.

"Oh, qué va. Estaba dando vueltas por la calle. Ha sido él quien se ha acercado a mí para preguntarme." Era cierto que Castiel había visto a mi tía. Negué con la cabeza y no dije nada más.

Me metí en el baño directamente y me duché mientras reflexionaba. Castiel me había decepcionado mucho, pero por suerte lo había descubierto a tiempo, antes de estar perdidamente enamorada de él. Por otra parte, Nathaniel me había sorprendido. Es cierto que nunca le había dado la oportunidad de tratarme fuera del instituto, pero me alegro de haberlo conocido un poco más. Empezaba a ver a mi delegado como un chico más normal, y no tan estirado como el primer día.

 **Espero que os guste el capítulo y, por favor, recordad seguir apoyando la historia. Dejad vuestras reviews, seguid la historia para estar al tanto y dadle a favorito.**


	5. Sorpresas

El invierno ya había llegado a la ciudad. Pasaron varias semanas de lo sucedido con Castiel, y había conseguido evitarlo desde entonces. Necesitaba alejarme un poco de él para sobreponerme del 'chasco' que me llevé cuando vi aparecer a la otra chica. Por suerte, también estaba ahí Nathaniel para animarme.

"Entonces, ¿cenamos esta noche juntos?" Me preguntó Nathaniel en un intercambio de clase. Con una sonrisa le respondí y me volví a mi sitio con Rosalya.

"¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?" Me preguntó Rosalya cuando le conté mis planes con Nathaniel. "Yo pensé que estabas interesada en Castiel."

"Digamos que no ha podido ser." Contesté con una sonrisa. Mi amiga no sabía lo que realmente había sucedido, pero prefería no decirlo. No quería que Castiel quedara como un mujeriego, aunque realmente era eso. Tampoco quería quedar como una arpía que se metía en medio de una relación.

"Sabes que Melody no te lo va a perdonar, ¿verdad?"

Era cierto que Melody había comenzado a alejarse de mí desde que vio que Nathaniel y yo estábamos más unidos. También lo hizo Iris, aunque me aclaró que ella no tenía ningún problema. Simplemente quería animar a su amiga. Sin embargo, no quería vivir mi vida condicionada por los deseos de las personas.

"Rosa, quiero ser feliz, y ahora mismo es Nathaniel quien me hace feliz." Respondí con total sinceridad.

* * *

Terminó el día en el instituto y me fui a casa para prepararme para la cena de esa noche con Nathaniel. Había estado notando al chico más y más cercano a mí, y esperaba que la velada terminara por todo lo alto. Por ello decidí invertir un poco más de tiempo en elegir el conjunto perfecto, así como el maquillaje.

"¿Cómo estás Didi?" Me preguntó Nathaniel una vez que nos sentamos en la mesa.

"Bastante cansada." Contesté. "Ha sido un día un poco duro. La profesora de química me ha hecho quedarme con ella después de clase para trabajar en un proyecto que presentaré en una feria de ciencias."

"¿Qué feria? ¿Y qué proyecto?" Preguntó Nathaniel nervioso. La verdad es que Delenay únicamente me había propuesto a mí trabajar en un proyecto. Me dijo que no era lo habitual, pero que dada el dominio que tenía en la materia, no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

"Hay una feria de ciencias en un mes y Delenay me ha pedido que asista para presentar un proyecto. Está dirigida principalmente a los niños para que se interesen en las ciencias."

"Pero, ¿por qué te ha elegido a ti?"

Miré a Nathaniel sorprendida por su pregunta.

"¿Hay algún problema? Porque, que yo sepa, soy bastante buena en química. Además, hago muy bien y sin dificultad las prácticas." Respondí a la defensiva.

"Y no digo lo contrario, pero soy el delegado principal y no se me ha informado de esa feria."

"Te estoy diciendo que lo habitual no es llevar a gente de institutos."

"Además, ¿una chica?"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"¡Oh, no te ofendas por favor!" Exclamó Nathaniel al ver mi expresión de enfado. "Simplemente, opino que en el campo de las ciencias no os toman muy en serio a las mujeres. No quiero que te humillen ni nada por el estilo cuando te vean allí." Dijo mientras acariciaba mi mano.

"Ha sonado muy mal eso que has dicho."

"Por favor, Didi. Solo quiero protegerte."

De repente, Nathaniel cambió de conversación y se relajó un poco la tensión que se había formado por el tema de la feria de ciencias.

* * *

Efectivamente, como había predicho antes de salir de casa, la noche terminó por todo lo alto. Nathaniel me acompañó hasta mi casa y se quedó un rato charlando conmigo hasta que se hizo un silencio entre nosotros. Al principio vi como dudaba de su próximo movimiento, pero al final se lanzó y me besó. Fue un beso tierno, aunque no hizo que mi respiración se acelerara, como sí lo había hecho Castiel con solo acercarse a mí. _¡No! No puedo pensar en Castiel mientras beso a Nathaniel. Ya lo he superado, ¿verdad? Claro que lo he superado. Además, él está con esa otra chica extravagante._

"Bueno, ¿qué tal?" Me preguntó Nathaniel separándose de mí con una sonrisa.

"Ha estado bien."

"¿Bien?" Nathaniel tenía una expresión de estupor en el rostro. No se esperaba esa respuesta de mí. _Nadie se espera esa respuesta._

"No sé qué quieres que te diga." Reí y le acaricié la mejilla. "Bueno, me tengo que ir ya. Nos vemos el lunes en clase." Le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y me fui a mi piso mientras seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de no haber sentido nada con aquel beso.

* * *

Ese fin de semana intenté concentrarme en estudiar, pero me era imposible. En mi cabeza solo podía pensar en Castiel y en la sensación que experimentaba cada vez que se acercaba a mí. _Maldita sea._ Cogí mi teléfono. Necesitaba hablar con alguien acerca de lo que había pasado.

 **D: ¿Estás ahí Rosa?**

 **R: ¿Qué pasa chica?**

 **D: Necesito hablar con alguien.**

 **R: Aquí me tienes.**

 **D: Ayer Nathaniel me besó.**

Esperé a que Rosa me contestara, pero no hizo nada. Leyó mi mensaje y se quedó en línea. Le conté toda la cena, pasando por alto la discusión de la feria de ciencias, y el beso, así como que no había sentido nada.

 **D: ¿Qué hago Rosa?**

 **R: No te gusta.**

 **D: Claro que me gusta.**

 **R: No, no te gusta. Tú misma reconoces que no sentiste nada. Yo creo que quien te gusta es otro…**

 **D: Y yo ya te he dicho que ese otro no va a poder ser. Seguro que esto es cuestión de tiempo.**

* * *

Los días pasaron y yo seguía sin sentir nada por Nathaniel fuera de la amistad. Sin embargo, nuestra relación no había pasado desapercibida. Aunque no actuábamos como pareja en el instituto, los rumores comenzaron a correr como la pólvora.

"Bueno, guapísima. Te veo cuando termines." Dijo Nathaniel mientras me besaba la mejilla y se despedía de mí para irse a la sala de delegados. Yo aún tenía algunas cosas que hacer en el club de baloncesto. "Yo hoy no iré al entrenamiento. Tengo cosas que hacer en la sala de delegados."

Le despedí con la mano y me volví para preparar el entrenamiento de aquel día. Saqué los petos de colores, preparé los balones y recogí otro material deportivo que había desperdigado por allí.

"Así que es cierto." Me giré lentamente al oír la voz de Castiel y lo miré fijamente. "Estás con el delegado."

"Sí. No veo en qué te incumbe eso." Miré alrededor para ver si había alguien más, pero no había nadie más en el gimnasio. Solo estábamos él y yo. Castiel se acercó a mí lentamente sosteniéndome la mirada. De nuevo apareció esa extraña sensación que únicamente aparecía cuando Castiel se acercaba. "Castiel." Susurré su nombre mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Didi." Era la primera vez que Castiel me llamaba por mi nombre, y no por ningún mote. "Te juro que aquello fue un malentendido." Dijo mientras me cogía la cara entre sus manos, lo que hizo que suspirara. Me faltaba el aire, pero adoraba tanto esa sensación. Me hacía sentir viva, y era lo que no conseguía hacer Nathaniel.

"Por favor." Le cogí las manos para que me soltara, pero él no se rendía. Tenía unas manos grandes y su dorso era suave, sin embargo, la lleva de su pulgar derecho era aspera. _Seguramente es el que usa para tocar su guitarra._ Al pensar eso se me vino a la mente la imagen de Castiel en el escenario, y recordé la felicidad que sentí al verlo tocar una de mis canciones favoritas. Cerré los ojos y los apreté con fuerza para volver a la realidad. "He escuchado eso muchas veces, y sé cómo acaba todo. Además, yo estoy con Nathaniel." Eso hizo que Castiel se replanteara lo que estaba haciendo.

En ese momento, oímos una voz. Al girarme vi a Nathaniel viniendo hacia nosotros mientras le gritaba a Castiel que se alejara de mí. Los chicos empezaron a discutir. Intenté intervenir pero sin meterme en medio. Finalmente, Castiel se fue del gimnasio cabreado, y Nathaniel tiró de mí hacia fuera, llevándome a la sala de delegados con él.

* * *

"Escucha Nathaniel, no ha pasado nada." Me excusé en cuanto cerró la puerta. Sin embargo, el chico seguía sujetándome por el brazo. "Por favor."

"¿Qué hacías hablando con él?" Preguntó bastante enfadado. Me quedé mirándole y me zarandeó. "Respóndeme."

"Estaba preparando las cosas para el entrenamiento." Contesté quedándome inmóvil. En los meses que llevaba en el instituto, jamás había escuchado nada malo de Nathaniel, ni tampoco lo había visto actuar así con nadie que no fuera Castiel. "Me estás haciendo daño."

"No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Castiel." Lo miré perpleja. "¡Nunca!" Gritó el chico. Mis piernas empezaron a flaquear y a temblar por el miedo.

Nathaniel me soltó de malas formas el brazo, haciendo que me cayera al suelo, y empezó a recorrer la sala de arriba abajo. Yo me senté contra la puerta mientras acariciaba mi brazo y miraba fijamente el suelo de la habitación.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Susurré intentando retener las lágrimas en mis ojos.

"Lo que sucede te lo has buscado tú por hablar con quien no debes." Nathaniel seguía recorriendo la habitación.

Tras unos quince minutos, Nathaniel se acercó a mí sentándose a mi lado. Me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me acercó a él. Yo me quedé inmóvil sin poder reaccionar. Aún no entendía qué estaba pasando. Nathaniel me abrazó mientras se disculpaba.

"Lo siento, de verdad. He ido a buscarte y… El verte con Castiel como te he visto." Dijo Nathaniel. "Me he puesto celoso. Sé que antes teníais buena relación y tengo miedo de que me dejes por él." Repitió esa frase un par de veces más, hasta que me levantó, me besó en la frente y me indicó que me marchara a casa.

* * *

Salí de la habitación lentamente y me dirigí a los lavabos para echarme algo de agua en la cara y reponerme de la situación. Miré que no hubiera nadie de por medio, cerré la puerta y comencé a llorar sin control. Había pasado realmente miedo. Jamás había visto a nadie así. Pensé en contárselo todo a Rosalya, pero seguramente me llevaría una buena reprimenda. Nathaniel no era de su agrado y eso le daría más motivos para echarme en cara que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

Salí al cabo de una hora del instituto. Empecé a caminar en dirección a mi casa cuando una chica me llamó.

"Bedi." Saludé a la muchacha.

"¿Qué tal Didi? ¿Has estado en el club de baloncesto?"

"Sí, he estado ayudando un poco. Supongo que tú has estado haciendo lo mismo." Bedi asintió mientras me acompañaba. Su casa estaba cerca de la mía, así que hicimos el camino juntas. Vivía con su tía, una mujer también un tanto extravagante que no dejaba de sorprenderla. Sus padres seguían viviendo en el sur de Francia, trabajando en sus respectivos trabajos.

"Oye Didi, corren ciertos rumores por el instituto de que estás saliendo con Nathaniel." Al oír su nombre mi cuerpo entero se tensó. No iba a contarle a nadie lo sucedido en la sala de delegados. _Tal vez solo haya sido estrés._ Repetí esa frase una y otra vez para justificar la actitud del chico. "¿Es cierto?"

"Sí, llevamos unas semanas saliendo juntos." Contesté, aunque sin mucho ánimo.

"Vaya, yo pensaba que quien te interesaba era Castiel." Rió Bedi. "Lysandro me había contado que el chico estaba bastante animado desde que hablabas con él."

"¿Lysandro? ¿Cómo es que conoces a Lysandro? Yo apenas me lo cruzo por el instituto."

"Oh, está siempre en el club de jardinería con su cuaderno. No tengo ni idea de qué apunta ahí, pero lo mantiene muy concentrado. Hablamos mucho, sobre todo cuando estoy trabajando en el club." Me contestó Bedi. "Siento si me entrometí, pero tenía curiosidad por saber qué tipo de relación había entre vosotros dos. La verdad es que salvo Lysandro, no conozco a nadie que se lleve bien con ese chico." Bedi me miró esperando una contestación, pero me quedé callada esperando a que siguiera hablando del chico. Me agradaba oír de él. "En realidad, yo creo que deberíais daros una oportunidad. Un chico duro como él necesita a alguien como tú. Además, os gustan los mismos grupos, así que siempre podréis ir juntos a buscar nueva música, ver vídeos, etc. No es fácil encontrar alguien con quien congenies tanto, créeme."

"Bueno, Iris también mantiene buena relación con él." Había hablado de ello más de una vez y sabía que se conocían desde niños. "Pero es cierto que no es un chico muy sociable. Aunque es muy agradable." Sonreí.

"¿Y qué ha sucedido?" Preguntó Bedi. "Ya apenas os veo juntos."

"Oh, bueno, digamos que no pudo ser." Contesté con tono melancólico.

"Realmente es muy triste. Ya te digo que parecía que le gustabas de verdad."

* * *

Llegamos a la casa de Bedi y nos despedimos. Su conversación me hizo dar aún más vueltas a Castiel. _¿Por qué no puedo sentir por Nathaniel lo mismo que siento por Castiel? ¿Por qué Nathaniel ha actuado así?_ Recordé la sensación de terror y miedo que había sentido. Sacudí la cabeza borrando de mi mente esas cosas. _Estoy segura de que no se volverá a repetir._

* * *

 **Gracias por los apoyos que le dais. Antes de nada, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. A las fans de Nathaniel, no quiero que os ofendáis por el papel que tiene en el fic, así que no seáis duras con el capítulo.**


	6. Cuéntame tu secreto

**Capítulo 6: Cuéntame tu secreto**

* * *

El tiempo pasaba y las discusiones con Nathaniel cada vez eran más frecuentes. La mayoría de las veces era por cosas absurdas relacionadas con Castiel. Si me cruzaba con él en el pasillo y me miraba, si se sentaba al lado mía, ahí estaba Nathaniel para gritarme. Ya apenas podía relacionarme con nadie.

Una vez, en clase de química, me obligó a sentarme con él, en lugar de con Kim o Violeta. Ese día, Castiel llegó y se sentó en un hueco libre que quedaba al lado mía. Cuando Nathaniel lo vio, vi como sus ojos brillaban de ira, me levantaba de mi sitio y me hacía sentarme en el suyo, quedando entre medias de Castiel y mía. Castiel lo vio todo y negó con la cabeza cuando vio que cedía a los caprichos de Nathaniel.

* * *

Ese día, al terminar la clase me quedé con la profesora para trabajar en el proyecto. Afortunadamente, Nathaniel tenía cosas que hacer en la sala de delegados, así que podía estar un par de horas sola.

"Didi, hoy vamos a ultimar los detalles. La feria es en una semana y quiero dejarlo todo listo y preparado." Dijo Delenay mientras despejaba una mesa para que pudiera trabajar con el proyecto. Era algo sencillo en el que solo necesitaba unas copas. Una estaría llena con una disolución de ácido clorhídrico. Las otras tendrían unos indicadores y otras sustancias que neutralizarían al ácido. Así, cuando pasara el líquido de una copa a otra, este se pondría de distintos colores hasta que finalmente volvería a ser transparente. "Para que no vayas sola, he buscado a otro compañero para que te acompañe. Os tenéis que dividir el trabajo. Uno deberá explicarlo y el otro será el que lo demuestre." En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entró Castiel. Sentí una sensación de felicidad al verlo entrar, pero pronto fue sustituida por una punzada de temor. _Si Nathaniel descubre que está trabajando conmigo…_ Sentí ganas de llorar, pero no podía salir de allí.

Delenay nos explicó a Castiel y a mí lo que teníamos que contar en la feria, así como el vocabulario que debíamos utilizar para que todos nos entendieran. Al rato se fue a arreglar papeleo y nos dejó a los dos trabajando, solos, en la clase.

Miré a Castiel de reojo y lo vi escribiendo en su cuaderno mientras ojeaba un libro que nos había dejado Delenay. Yo me dediqué a hacer lo mismo que él. Al cabo de una hora, Castiel soltó el lápiz sobre la mesa y me tendió su hoja para que leyera lo que había hecho.

"Está muy bien, Castiel." Le elogié mientras volvía a leer todo lo que había escrito. Castiel no me dijo nada, simplemente se encogió de hombros y empezó a guardar cosas en su mochila. Le tendí mi cuaderno para que ojeara lo que había escrito yo. El pelirrojo se limitó a mirarlo brevemente y a devolvérmelo sin decir nada. "¿No opinas nada?" Volví a esperar una respuesta que no llegó. "¡Castiel!" Le llamé mientras daba un golpe en la mesa.

"¿Acaso ahora quieres que te hable?" Le miré perpleja. "No has querido hablar conmigo en casi dos meses, me evitas y esquivas, mi presencia te molesta, ¿y ahora es cuando quieres hablar conmigo?"

"Tenía mis motivos, ¿vale?" Empezaba a ponerme muy nerviosa. "¡Tú me empezabas a gustar, y de repente aparece esa chica con esa actitud tan melosa hacia ti!" Castiel se puso en pie y empezó a recorrer la habitación mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"¡Debrah no es mi novia!" Se giró hacia mí mientras agitaba su mano en mi dirección. Di un respingo hacia atrás al verlo hacer eso. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por parte de Castiel.

Justo en ese momento entró Delenay sujetando una carpeta con papeles.

"¿Ya habéis terminado?" Preguntó nuestra profesora. Castiel me miraba intrigado.

"Hemos hecho un borrador." Contesté entregándole la hoja de Castiel a Delenay.

"La idea está bien chicos, pero tenéis que perfeccionarlo y terminarlo." Contestó devolviéndome la hoja. "Tenéis que entregarlo mañana, con un póster. Sin embargo, no podéis seguir aquí. Todo el mundo se ha ido y el instituto va a cerrar. Coged estos libros e iros a algún sitio para terminarlo todo."

Delenay esperó a que recogiésemos nuestras cosas y cerró la clase. Nos pidió que saliésemos cuanto antes del instituto. Bajé las escaleras detrás de Castiel y caminé en silencio por el pasillo hasta que llegué a la altura de la sala de delegados. Castiel no se dio cuenta hasta que no llegó al patio. Volvió a entrar, pero yo seguía quieta mirando la puerta de la sala de delegados. La luz estaba encendida, pero el cristal de la puerta estaba cubierto por una persiana. Respiré un poco aliviada. Si Nathaniel estaba allí, no sabría que me había ido con Castiel.

"¿Piensas moverte?" Miré a Castiel, no me di cuenta que se había acercado hasta mí. "¿O vas a esperar como un perro a que salga el estúpido ese?" Al decir eso, empecé a temblar y mi rostro se volvió pálido. Castiel no dijo nada. Simplemente miró hacia la sala de delegados y luego a mí. Cogió mi muñeca y tiró rápido de mí, sacándome del instituto.

Fuera había una motocicleta negra. Castiel sacó dos cascos, uno de debajo del asiento de la moto y otro de su mochila. Me lanzó uno a mí y me dijo que me lo pusiera. Obedecí sin rechistar. Esperé a que Castiel se montara y arrancara su vehículo. Luego me miró y me hizo una señal para que me subiera en la parte de atrás.

* * *

Castiel condujo durante un rato hasta que llegó a una casa con jardín y porche. Aparcó su moto en una plaza de garaje y me bajé. Esperé allí hasta que el pelirrojo bajó y se encaminó a la puerta principal.

"¿Vives aquí?" Pregunte. Castiel se limitó a mirar a la casa y asentir. "¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?" No contestó, simplemente sujetó la puerta hasta que pasé y la cerró.

Por dentro, la casa era muy espaciosa. Tenía un bonito recibidor con una mesa y lámpara para dejar las llaves. Castiel me guio hasta el salón, una habitación enorme en la que había dos sofás largos color crema. Las paredes estaban pintadas en verde hoja. Había una televisión colgada de una pared, al lado de una puerta de cristal que llevaba al jardín trasero. Seguía observando la habitación cuando algo se lanzó contra mí y me tiró al suelo.

"¡Ah!" Grité cuando vi encima un perro enseñándome los dientes. Me quedé petrificada por el miedo.

"Para Demonio." Dijo Castiel cuando entró, acariciando la cabeza del perro, que le siguió hasta el sofá. "¿Te molesta el perro?" Negué con la cabeza mientras me acercaba despacio hacia donde estaba Castiel. El perro se volvió a poner en guardia. "No te hará nada."

Me acerqué al perro, que empezó a gruñir. Con la mano temblorosa le acaricié la cabeza. Demonio se relajó y empezó a tumbarse para que le rascara también la barriga.

"Parece que no das tanto miedo después de todo." Sonreí mientras jugaba con él.

"Ya vale." Dijo Castiel serio. "Siéntate." Obedecí a Castiel y me senté al lado suya. Castiel me miró durante un largo rato. Yo bajé la mirada intimidada por sus ojos grises.

"¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?" Pregunté.

"Tenemos que terminar el trabajo." Contestó mientras cogía los libros que nos había dejado Delenay y su libreta para seguir trabajando en la presentación.

"¿Qué puedo hacer yo mientras?"

"Haz el póster. Las chicas tenéis más estilo en esas cosas."

"¿Pero de donde saco una cartulina?" Dudaba que Castiel tuviera cartulinas en su propia casa.

"Hay cerca un bazar. Ve allí y compra todo lo necesario."

* * *

Al cabo de un rato volví a la casa de Castiel con una cartulina y un paquete de rotuladores. Hice el trabajo lo mejor que pude. Primero a lápiz y, una vez que tenía el visto bueno de Castiel, lo repasé con rotulador y le di color. Al cabo de una hora terminamos todo. Castiel me había copiado la presentación para que pudiera estudiarla también.

"Gracias." Dije mientras la guardaba en mi bolsa.

Castiel me miró fijamente sin decir nada. Empecé a ponerme muy nerviosa. Si Nathaniel se enteraba se pondría furioso. Al pensar en ello empecé a respirar agitadamente.

"Cuéntame qué te pasa."

"Nada. Estoy bien." Mentí.

"Didi." Dijo acercándose más a mí y cogiéndome la cara, haciendo que le mirase. "¿Qué te pasa? Ya no sales con Rosalya. No te pasas por el club apenas."

"Castiel, yo-" Empecé a decir, pero mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Yo-" No podía aguantarlas más. Castiel me miró preocupado.

"Didi, dime qué te pasa de una vez."

Llorando a lágrima viva le conté todo lo que estaba pasando con Nathaniel. Castiel se puso furioso y empezó gritar y a lanzar contra la pared todos los cojines que tenía a mano. Demonio empezó a ladrar de forma escandalosa.

"¡Ese cabrón, hijo de puta!" Yo no paraba de llorar mientras veía a andando por todo el salón. "Tranquila." Me consoló. "Te juro que no va a pasarte nada."

"Castiel." Gemí y le abracé. Me daba igual si se enfadaba. En ese instante necesitaba confort. Castiel respondió abrazándome más fuerte aún y acariciándome la cabeza.

* * *

Nos pasamos un buen rato ahí, abrazados con Demonio a mis pies. Cuando me tranquilicé miré hacia abajo y sonreí.

"Es su forma de consolarte." Rio Castiel mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perro.

"No sabes cuánto te pareces a tu dueño, Demonio." Dije cogiendo la cabeza del animal entre mis manos y acercando mi nariz a su hocico. Demonio sacó la lengua y me lamió la boca.

"¡Eh!" Protestó Castiel. "No pensé que te iba ese rollo." Me sonrojé bruscamente. "Podéis iros a la habitación." Dijo Castiel a la oreja de Demonio lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyera.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Grité mientras le daba con un cojín en la cara. Estaba totalmente sonrojada.

"No me hagas perder mis formas de caballero." Me advirtió con una sonrisa.

Lo miré con diversión y, cuando menos se lo esperó, le volví a dar con el cojín. Castiel se lanzó hacia mí y empezamos a forcejear por el cojín riéndonos y gritando. Demonio se puso al lado mía y empezó a gritarle a Castiel. El pelirrojo paró y soltó de golpe el cojín, haciendo que me cayera al suelo. Por suerte había una alfombra que amortiguó mi golpe. Demonio, como si de verdad estuviese en peligro, se puso delante mía y empezó a gruñirle a Castiel.

"Increíble." Dijo el muchacho mientras miraba a su perro. "¡Pero si no la conoces de nada! ¿Y ya la estás defendiendo?" Castiel empezó a jugar con Demonio, que se metía la mano de su dueño en la boca sin apretar. Con un gesto, el perro se tumbó con la panza hacia arriba. Yo estaba viendo la escena sentada en la alfombra y animando al perro. "¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó Castiel con una sonrisa acercándose hacia mí.

Empecé a reírme descontroladamente. Me dolía la cara y los pulmones de tanto reírme, así que, por mucho que intentaba levantarme siempre caía.

"¡Para!" Reí, pero Castiel ya se había lanzado sobre mí y estaba torturándome a base de cosquillas. "¡Ayúdame, Demonio!" Grité mientras no paraba de retorcerme y reír.

Castiel decidió que había sido suficiente y me ayudó a levantarme del suelo. Nos volvimos a sentar en el sofá y le hice un gesto a Demonio para que se sentara encima mía.

"Lo vas a malcriar." Dijo Castiel acariciando al animal. "Oye." Me llamó. Lo miré y vi una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque estaba mirando a su perro. "¿Es cierto que te gustaba?"

"Bueno-" Dije entrecortadamente. Me había pillado por sorpresa. No esperaba que Castiel me hiciese esa pregunta. "Yo-" No sabía que podía decir.

Castiel le dio unas palmadas a Demonio en su lomo, que se bajó inmediatamente. Mi mirada seguía al perro y cuando me giré para volver a mirar al pelirrojo estaba completamente a escasos milímetros de mí. En menos de un segundo su boca estaba presionada contra la mía. Mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y toda la habitación me daba vueltas. Sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza contra mi pecho, y estaba segura de que Castiel también podría sentirlo.

El beso estaba siendo increíble. Castiel me besaba con fuerza, seguridad y desesperación, como si temiese que no lo volviera a hacer. Le cogí la cara entre mis manos y le devolví el beso.

"Didi, te prometo que lo de aquella vez fue un mal entendido." Dijo Castiel al cabo de un rato, cuando nos separamos.

"Castiel, no me mientas." Sonreí triste.

"Didi. Debrah, que es como se llama la chica, es mi ex novia, además de mi antigua compañera de grupo."

"¿Lysandro no estaba en el grupo antes?"

"Era otro grupo. También actuábamos y eso, pero decidió que la única que podía destacar era ella, así que me dejó tirado sin decirme si quiera adiós. Intenté llamarla para pedirle una explicación, pero no me cogía el teléfono, ni me respondía a los mensajes ni nada, así que me quedó claro que todo había terminado." Me explicó el pelirrojo.

"¿Quieres decir que realmente no habéis terminado?"

"Sí hemos terminado. Hace dos años desde que pasó eso." Dijo Castiel mientras me acariciaba mi pelo. "Tampoco es que oficialmente tuviéramos algo. Solo nos veíamos muy de vez en cuando."

"Define 'nos veíamos'." Reí suavemente.

"No creo que seas capaz de oír esa definición." Castiel me miraba divertido. Yo me quedé con la boca abierta y una cara de sorpresa. Castiel aprovechó la ocasión y volvió a besarme.

"¿En qué punto estamos ahora?" Pregunté al separarme de él.

"Creo que lo primero que deberías hacer es dejar al delegado." Dijo Castiel serio y separándose de mí. "¿Por qué él?"

"Después de que apareciera Debrah me encontré con él y estuvimos dando una vuelta." Empecé a contarle. "Me hizo sentirme mejor, después del 'chasco' que me llevé."

"Espero que la próxima vez tengas mejor ojo." Comentó Castiel.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé por detrás apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Yo creo que sí." Susurré a su oído. Castiel me miró y le besé.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato más, Castiel me acompañó a mi casa. Llevó consigo a Demonio para que saliera a pasear, por lo que le pedí que me dejara llevarlo. El perro tiraba muy fuerte de la correa, por lo que Castiel me la quitó y se la lió en su mano.

"Venga Demonio, déjala ya." Dijo Castiel cansado. Habíamos llegado hacía un rato a mi casa y Demonio no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor mío. "Y tú, deja de jugar con él o no te lo quitarás nunca de encima."

"Oh, tu dueño tiene celos de ti." Le dije a Demonio.

Al cabo de un rato nos despedimos. Le pedí que hasta que no solucionase el tema con Nathaniel, intentásemos evitar las muestras de afecto en público. Principalmente por el qué dirán. Sin embargo, estaba deseando en arreglar ese asunto para poder gritarle al mundo que estaba con Castiel.


	7. Decepciones

Capítulo 7: Decepciones

Me levanté con una extraña sensación. Estaba decidida a dejar las cosas con Nathaniel y a darme una oportunidad con Castiel. Al pensar en él no pude evitar sonreír. Me preparé para ese día y bajé a desayunar junto a mi tía. Le conté mi participación en el proyecto de ciencias y se alegró mucho por mí. Al terminar de desayunar, mi tía se ofreció a llevarme a clase.

"No te preocupes tía. Hoy me apetece dar un paseo." Dije mientras le besaba la mejilla y salía por la puerta de mi casa.

Bajé pendiente de los escalones mientras me colocaba mis auriculares, lo que hizo que no me diera cuenta del coche que se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia mí. Justo a pocos segundos antes del impacto, alguien tiró de mí e hizo que me callera al suelo.

"¿Estás sorda?" Gritó la voz de mi salvador. Miré hacia arriba y pude ver la mirada agitada de Nathaniel. No tenía pensado verlo tan pronto, pero por suerte, esto pasó desapercibido, ya que aún tenía una expresión de sorpresa en mi cara por el accidente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Fue lo único que pude decir al cabo de unos minutos. Me incorporé y sacudí todo el polvo que tenía encima.

"He venido a acompañarte a clase. ¡Qué susto me has dado!" Exclamó Nathaniel mientras me estrechaba contra él. Fue en ese momento cuando oí el ruido de un motor que aceleraba en cuestión de segundos. Solo pude verle de espaldas, pero pude reconocer a Castiel en su motocicleta. _¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba?_

Llegamos al instituto al cabo de 15 minutos. Por el camino, intenté hablar con Nathaniel pero siempre cambiaba de tema.

"Escucha Didi, solo quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de estos días."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Sí. Sabes que para nada soy así, pero llevo mucho tiempo agobiado organizando cosas como delegado del curso y siento que no he sido un caballero contigo." Miré a Nathaniel incrédula, tenía que estar de broma. "Para compensarte, esta noche salimos juntos." Sonrió mientras colocaba un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja. "Ahora tengo que irme. Luego nos vemos."

Estaba totalmente confundida. _¿No es así? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Pero siempre que se agobie será así?_ Mi cabeza estaba llena de preguntas, y no encontraba respuesta a ninguna. Aún me faltaban 5 minutos para empezar la clase así que decidí buscar a Castiel para aclarar lo sucedido esta mañana. No lo encontré por ningún lado. Decepcionada, me fui al aula de clase donde ya esperaba el profesor Farres a que los alumnos se colocasen en sus asientos.

La clase se hizo interminable, pero al fin sonó el timbre que ponía fin al día en el instituto. Cogí lentamente mis cosas y me encaminé hacia la puerta. En ese momento alguien se chocó conmigo y caí sobre una pila de taquillas. Me giré y mis palabras salieron de mi boca sin control.

"¡Te he buscado todo el día!" Grité clavando mis ojos verdes en sus ojos grises. Se apartó de mí sin contestarme y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Sin pensármelo dos veces corrí detrás suya. "¡Castiel!"

"¿Qué?" Su voz sonaba muy irritada.

"Esta mañana-." Empecé a decir, pero me cortó secamente.

"Esta mañana nada. Me ha quedado claro todo. La próxima vez que te apetezca jugar, olvídate de mí." Su mirada era fría.

"Castiel, no es lo que parece. No sé qué estaba haciendo allí. Después de lo de anoche solo quería dejar las cosas claras con Nathaniel."

"Claro." Dijo y se giró, dejándome allí confusa.

No volví a tener contacto con él en todo lo que quedaba de semana. Lo veía en los pasillos, pero se limitaba a esquivar mi mirada y a desaparecer durante el resto del día. Tampoco se presentaba a las reuniones que organizaba Delenay para el proyecto de ciencias. _¿Por qué me tiene que salir todo tan mal?_ Suspiré e intenté concentrarme en mis asuntos.

Era viernes por la tarde. Rosalya me había invitado a tomar algo con ella en el club donde vi a Castiel tocar.

"Vamos a buscar un sitio tranquilo." Dijo Rosalya mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras. Yo me limité a seguirla. "Apenas hemos tenido tiempo para hablar estos días y necesito que me cuentes cosas."

Nos sentamos en un rincón del club y comenzamos a hablar de temas aleatorios, hasta que finalmente, Rosa sacó el tema que le interesaba.

"Ayer te vi con Castiel y su perro por el parque." Miré a Rosa triste y sonrojada. "¿Pasó lo que yo creo?" Rosa sonreía, sin embargo, su sonrisa no duró mucho al contarle toda la historia. "¡No entiendo como puede ser tan cabezota!"

"Rosa, te miento si te digo que no me gusta Castiel." Empecé, por primera vez, a decir mis sentimientos. Mis lágrimas llenaban mis ojos. "Estoy muy enamorada de él." Mientras decía eso, vi como el club se empezaba a llenar de gente que se iba colocando alrededor nuestra. Me cubrí la cara intentado recuperar mi compostura. Hubiera preferido seguir un rato más así. En lugar de eso, tuve la genial idea de mirar hacia el grupo de gente que se había sentado al otro lado del pasillo. Lo vi y mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. No fui capaz de retenerlas y empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

Castiel estaba allí, con sus amigos. Vi a Lysandro con Bedi, a Armin, a un chico con ropa militar y más gente. Pero mis ojos estaban clavados en Castiel y la chica que estaba al lado suya, riendo y acariciándole. Era una chica morana con un montón de pasadores de colores en su pelo. Rosalya siguió mi mirada.

"Vámonos." Dijo tirando de mí, pero aparté mi brazo y la miré desafiante. "Didi, no tienes por qué ver esto."

"No quiero irme. Y no lo voy a hacer." Pasé mi mirada de Rosa al grupo.

Pasó un rato incómodo en el que Rosa intentaba hablarme de cualquier cosa con tal de que no prestase atención a Castiel y la chica con la que él estaba. Por suerte para Rosalya, Bedi se fijó en nuestra presencia y se acercó a hablar con nosotras. Vi como todo el grupo miraba a Bedi. Fue cuando pude cruzar la mirada con Castiel. Su mirada era fría mientras que la mía era llena de odio. Parece que mi presencia le animó a prestarle más atención a su acompañante mientras de vez en cuando me lanzaba miradas con una sonrisa burlesca.

"¡Chicas! Que alegría de veros." Exclamó Bedi con su alegría característica. Junto a ella apareció Lysandro, que estaba muy pendiente de la peli-rosa.

"¿Qué haces aquí Lys?" Preguntó Rosa con mucha confianza. "Leigh me dijo que no ibas a salir."

"Hubo unos cambios de planes." Sonrió Lysandro mientras lanzaba una mirada llena de dulzura a Bedi. Esa situación me entristeció aún más. Volví a mirar al pelirrojo, que seguía con la chica en el otro extremo del club. Estaba muy ocupado susurrándole al oído cosas que hacían que la chica se sonrojara y soltara pequeñas risitas.

Al final, todos menos Castiel su acompañante se sentaron junto a Rosa y a mí. Estuvimos charlando de cosas del instituto. También hablamos de mi ciudad de origen y de la de Bedi. Me fijé en que teníamos demasiadas cosas en común. Habíamos crecido en la misma zona, habíamos ido al mismo colegio, jugábamos en los mismos sitios. _¿Cómo es que no la he visto antes?_ Me pregunté.

Al cabo de un rato decidimos irnos a nuestras casas. Lysandro se despidió de Castiel, que decidió quedarse un poco más. Ni si quiera nos dijimos nada. Rosa miraba la escena con una expresión triste. Bajó hablando con Lysandro de algo que no logré oír. Mientras, Bedi y Armin ya habían llegado a la puerta de salida. Dirigí una última mirada hacia la zona de arriba, donde pude captar una última mirada de Castiel.

Una vez fuera, la conversación se alargó. Me acerqué a hablar con Bedi y Armin, ya que Rosa parecía estar muy enfrascada en su conversación con Lysandro. Las conversaciones se fueron acabando al rato y todos nos despedimos. Armin y Rosa fueron juntos a sus respectivas casas. Lysandro se ofreció a acompañar a Bedi. Yo me dispuse a caminar hacia mi casa cuando noté que me faltaba algo. _¿Dónde he dejado mi teléfono?_ Empecé a hacer memoria mientras volvía al club.

Subí a la zona donde minutos antes había estado con Rosalya y los demás. Me fijé en que Castiel y su chica habían desaparecido. _¡Basta! No pienso dedicarle ni un minuto más._ Bajé a la barra donde un camarero bastante simpático me dio mi teléfono.

"¡Muchísimas gracias!" Exclamé con una gran sonrisa.

"La próxima vez ten más cuidado o acabarás perdiendo la cabeza." Rió el camarero mientras se volvía a servir más consumiciones.

"Disculpa, ¿podría hacerte otra pregunta?"

"¿Te has olvidado de algo más?"

"No, no." Reí. _¿Cómo saco yo el tema?_ "¿Has visto a un chico pelirrojo salir hace mucho?" _Wow! Que directa…_

"Hay muchos pelirrojos que salen de aquí a lo largo de la noche."

"Es un chico alto y de espalda ancha. Con el pelo realmente rojo. Sus ojos son grises." Me quedé callada intentando pensar en algo más para completar mi descripción.

"¿Iba con una chica con muchos pasadores?"

"¡Si!" Exclamé. El camarero asintió y sonrió.

"Se ha ido hace menos de 5 minutos."

"Gracias." Contesté mientras me encaminaba hacia la salida.

Miré alrededor en busca de Castiel y lo vi apoyado contra la pared hablando con la chica. Me acerqué despacio, intentando no llamar su atención. Conseguí captar algo de la conversación:

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?" Preguntó animadamente la chica.

"Irnos a casa." Contestó Castiel sin mostrar mucho interés.

"Vaya." La cara de la chica se iluminó. "¿La tuya o la mía?" Rió acercándose más a Castiel.

"Cada uno a la suya." Dijo Castiel mientras empujaba ligeramente a la chica para separarse de ella. "Escucha, no creo que tengamos ninguna oportunidad juntos. No somos realmente compatibles." No pude evitar alegrarme por lo que acababa de oír.

"Pero pensaba…" La chica parecía decepcionada.

"Ha estado bien pasar el rato contigo, pero nada más." Castiel cortó la conversación y se giró. Rápidamente salí corriendo para evitar ser pillada. Con las prisas, no me fijé en el chico rubio que acababa de salir del club y le di sin querer con el codo.

"Vaya qué casualidad." Dijo mientras me sujetaba por los codos. "Llevo toda la noche pendiente tuya." Adquirió una actitud muy melosa hacia mí.

"Es un halago." Sonreí nerviosamente. "Lo siento, pero tengo que irme."

"¿Por qué tan pronto?" El chico no me soltaba y me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

"¡Suéltame!" Grité, pero eso solo provocó risas por parte del chico y sus amigos. Empecé a sacudirme para librarme de su agarre. El chico no se daba por vencido y acabó rasgando mi camiseta, dejando a la luz parte de mi sujetador. Conseguí librarme y salí corriendo en dirección al parque que había en frente de mi casa.

Corrí hasta que me faltó el aliento. Solo entonces paré y me senté en un banco bajo una farola. Subí mis rodillas y las abracé contra mi pecho. Mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Una mezcla de emociones se apoderó de mí y me hizo respirar con dificultad. Oí unos pasos detrás de mí y mi cuerpo se tensó pensando que era el chico de antes.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Me preguntó Castiel, que lo único que veía era a una chica abrazada a sí misma. Me giré para clavar mi mirada en la suya y fue entonces cuando vio mi maquillaje corrido por mis mejillas. Castiel saltó el banco y se arrodilló para estar a mi altura. Con mucha delicadeza, separó mis brazos de mis rodillas y me las bajó. Vio las rojeces de mis brazos y los arañazos que me habían quedado al intentar librarme del chico. También vio mi camiseta totalmente rajada. No era capaz de mirarle en esa situación. "Póntela." Me dijo mientras me tendía su chaqueta. Lentamente me la fui colocando y comencé a sentir una sensación de confort extraña. "¿Ha sido Nathaniel?"

"¿Podrías por una vez dejar de lado a Nathaniel?" Exclamé muy molesta. "No todo en esta vida gira alrededor de Nathaniel." No podía controlar mi enfado.

"Perdona por pensar que el mismo cabrón que te ha estado maltratando psicológicamente ha tenido algo que ver con esto." Castiel estaba muy molesto. Sabía que todo lo que nos habíamos estado guardando esta semana iba a salir de un momento a otro.

"Eres un capullo Castiel."

"Que sorpresa. En vez de decírselo al imbécil de tu novio, te dedicas a decírselo a los demás."

"¡Tal vez esté cambiando!" Exclamé poniéndome de pie. "¡Y tal vez haya decidido empezar por ti!"

"¿Por mí?" Castiel me imitó y empezó a acercase hacia mí.

"¿Quién se ha estado comportando hoy y esta semana como un capullo?" Empecé a encararme con él.

"Perdona por querer seguir con mi vida y no ir llorando por los rincones por ti." El tono burlesco de Castiel solo hacía cabrearme más y más. "¿Acaso es eso lo que querías que hiciera?"

"Lo que quería que hicieras es que me escucharas y me apoyaras."

"Claro. Tenía que oír como la chica que me gusta me decía que me olvidara de ella porque iba a seguir con su novio." Esas últimas palabras fueron casi un susurro. Me quedé frente a él, mirándole.

"Se te da muy bien mentir." Mi voz sonaba a derrota. "Ahora soy la chica que te gusto. Ahora estás apenado. Pero hace un rato, mientras estabas con tu amiga no había ni rastro de esa pena." Mi agresividad volvió al recordar lo acaramelado que estaba.

"¿En serio pretendes que mi vida solo se limite a ti?" La pelea volvió a empezar y cada vez más agitada. Me encaraba cada vez más y más a Castiel recriminándole que sus sentimientos hacia mí no eran ciertos. La paciencia de Castiel estaba llegando a su límite. "¡Para ya!" Dijo sujetándome las manos y acercándome a él.

Nuestras caras estaban a escasos centímetros. Sentía su respiración agitada. Sus ojos reflejaban una sombra de confusión que fue rápidamente sustituida por determinación. En un movimiento rápido, Castiel cerró el espacio entre nosotros y me besó como nunca antes me habían besado, El beso estaba lleno de rabia y tristeza, como si no fuera a haber otro igual, y con un tono de…¿deseo? Sus manos soltaron las mías y se posaron en mi cintura, atrayéndome así más a él. _Tengo que parar. Estoy cabreada con él. Pero tenía tantas ganas de esto_. Mis manos subieron hasta su nuca y me acerqué todo lo que pude a él. El beso se intensificó más aún y Castiel rozó su lengua con la mía. Estaba tan suave que hizo que mi cabeza se nublara. Las manos de Castiel decidieron abandonar su posición actual y bajaron una posición, rozando mis caderas y mi muslo derecho. Tenía que parar.

"No está bien esto." Dije separándome de él. No era capaz de mirarle a la cara. Sabía que me encontraría una mirada de decepción.

Castiel se separó y se dio la vuelta. Me quedé de pie, esperando a oír una queja. Sin embargo, se limitó a sentarse en el banco con la cabeza entre sus manos.

"Supongo que ya nos veremos en clase." Dije despidiéndome. Esperé un poco más a una respuesta que nunca llegó. Me giré sobre mi misma y terminé de recorrer el espacio que faltaba para llegar a mi casa.

Entré en ella y me quité los zapatos. Llamé a mi tía, pero no estaba en el piso. Entré en la cocina y vi una nota suya diciéndome que había salido de fiesta. Seguramente no volvería hasta las 6. Cuando mi tía salía, lo hacía por todo lo alto.

Fui a mi cuarto para quitarme la ropa cuando hoy que alguien llamaba con insistencia a mi puerta. Pensé que sería Castiel. Miré por la mirilla y vi a Nathaniel. Me pregunté qué hacía allí tan tarde. Abrí la puerta y le hice pasar.

"¿Sucede algo Nath?"

"¿De donde vienes?" Me preguntó rápidamente.

"He salido con Rosa un rato."

"Solo con Rosa, ¿eh?" Parecía enfadado.

"Sí. Bueno, luego nos hemos encontrado con Lysandro, Armin y Bedi."

"¿Te crees que soy estúpido?" Me preguntó acercándose a mí. "Llevas su chaqueta." Dijo abriéndola y viendo mi camiseta rota. La mirada que me lanzó me caló hasta los huesos.

"Esto tiene una explicación." Empecé a asustarme. El Nathaniel que me acorraló en la sala de delegados hacía un mes ya volvía a aparecer, desapareciendo el chico encantador de estos últimos días. Nathaniel me empezó a empujar hasta acorralarme contra el sillón de mi salón. La sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara era de todo menos tranquilizadora. "Por favor Nathaniel, no lo hagas. Déjame."

"Cállate. No quiero oírte decir ni una palabra más."

"Por favor." Susurré. Eso hizo que Nathaniel se enfadara y me propinara una bofetada. Solo quería que acabara rápido. Cerré los ojos y esperé.


	8. Impulsos

**Capítulo 8: Impulsos**

Aquella noche fue la peor noche de mi vida y siempre la recordaré. Nathaniel se fue unas horas después. Me quedé en el sofá, a oscuras. No sabía que parte de mi cuerpo me dolía más. Me levanté como pude, quejándome a cada paso que daba. Lo primero que hice fue ir a mi habitación y abrir mi armario. Me miré frente al espejo y mi aspecto me dio pena: Tenía la camisa totalmente rota al igual que el tirante de mi sujetador. Me quité los restos de ropa y los dejé en una esquina de la habitación. Volví a mirar mi reflejo en el espejo y vi las marcas que me habían quedado de esa noche: Los arañazos que me hice al querer separarme del chico del club, los moratones que me había hecho Nathaniel, las rojeces en el cuello donde me había sujetado para que me estuviera quieta… Me cubrí el rostro por vergüenza. _¿Cómo he llegado aquí?_ Conseguí dormir gracias a unas cuantas pastillas que encontré en el armario de las medicinas.

Me despertó el sonido del timbre. Alguien estaba llamando a mi casa. Miré la hora: Las 10:30. Mi tía tendría que estar trabajando. Esperé a que se cansaran de llamar. Pasaron 10 minutos desde la última vez que oí el sonido del timbre. Con cuidado, me asomé por la ventana, pero no vi a nadie.

Tardé un rato más en salir de la cama. Tenía la garganta seca, aunque apenas me dolía mi cuerpo. Fui a lavarme la cara y comprobé que todas las rojeces habían desaparecido, y que solo quedaban algunos moratones en mi cuello y brazos. Me vestí de forma que conseguí disimular todos los restos de la noche pasada y comencé a recoger todo lo que se puso por medio. Lo primero que hice fue tirar mi camiseta y sujetador. Lo metí bien al fondo del cubo de basura para que mi tía no lo viera. Pasé por el salón y coloqué los sillones y cojines en su sitio. Todo estaba en orden, salvo por la chaqueta de Castiel. La cogí y olí su aroma. Un aroma fuerte, con tonos de cuero y un extraño olor dulzón. Tenía que devolvérsela, pero me aterraba la idea de que Nathaniel volviera a actuar como esa noche. Sacudí mi cabeza intentando quitar ese recuerdo de mi cabeza. Cogí la chaqueta de Castiel y la guardé en mi armario. No lo volvería a ver, pero mis sentimientos por él eran tan intensos que me negaba a borrarlo para siempre de mi memoria.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y me fui alejando cada vez más de mis amigos. No hablaba con Rosa ni las chicas, y mucho menos con Castiel. Alguna vez lo había visto en los pasillos dirigiéndose a mí, pero siempre acababa esquivándolo. Al cabo de unas semanas desistió y dejó de dirigirme si quiera una fría mirada.

Un día tuve que quedarme estudiando en la biblioteca del instituto. Por suerte, Nathaniel tuvo que salir por unos asuntos familiares, así que no tenía que darle ninguna explicación. Me sentí aliviada al saber que estaría fuera de la ciudad durante 3 días. Salí al anochecer, cuando el instituto decidió cerrar sus puertas.

Hacía frío, pero no tenían ningunas ganas de volver a mi casa. Necesitaba tomar el aire y despejarme. Caminé hacia el parque que estaba frente a mi casa. Allí me encontré a Violeta, que estaba haciendo un dibujo del parque al anochecer. Le estaba quedando precioso y le pedí que me lo regalara.

"Con mucho gusto." Sonrió con timidez mientras volvía a concentrarse en el escenario que estaba dibujando.

Sin muchas ganas me dirigí hacia mi casa. Justo cuando iba a entrar al portal un ladrido captó mi atención. Me giré y vi a un perro mirándome mientras movía su rabo. Me iba a acercar cuando una chica apareció tras él.

"¡Demonio!" Gritó la chica con la respiración agitada de haber corrido. "¿A dónde ibas?" Rió mientras le ponía la correa. "Perdona, no sé qué le ha pasado." Dijo antes de irse.

Mi cara era un poema. Se trataba de la misma chica que estuvo hace tiempo en el club con Castiel. _¿Qué hacía con Demonio? ¿No se supone que Castiel la dejó plantada?_ Tenía en ese momento dos opciones: O daba la vuelta y entraba en mi casa, dejando pasar el asunto; o sacaba mis habilidades de detective y salía detrás de ella. Era evidente cuál fue mi elección.

* * *

Seguí a la chica hasta una cafetería cercana a mi casa, donde Castiel esperaba sentado a que la chica volviera con Demonio. No parecía nada disgustado, solamente se reía y acariciaba a su perro.

Ella, por el contrario, parecía muy arrepentida. Su actitud cambió con unas cuantas palabras de Castiel, ya que al rato la chica se volvió a poner en la actitud melosa que tuvo la noche en el club. Podía ver en los gestos de Castiel que no estaba muy cómodo, sin embargo, podría entender mejor lo que sucedía si escuchaba la conversación. Me dispuse a salir de mi escondite cuando una mano tiró de mi brazo hacia atrás.

"¡Bedi!" Susurré agitada. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Creo que yo debería preguntarte eso mismo." El rostro de Bedi mostraba la confusión e intriga que le causaba verme en aquella situación. Agitada miré hacia Castiel y la chica. Bedi se unió a mí. "¿Estás espiando a Castiel?"

"¿Qué dices?" Exclamé sonrojada. Intenté inventarme una excusa, pero ella fue más rápida.

"Deja que te ayude." Rió Bedi tirando de mí y haciendo que me sentara en una mesa al lado. La cara de Castiel al vernos allí jamás la olvidaré. "No te quita los ojos de encima." Susurró Bedi divertida.

Estuvimos hablando las dos a la vez que escuchábamos la conversación con Castiel hasta que se despidieron y cada uno se fue por un camino distinto a sus casas.

"Sabía que Castiel era un chico duro." Comenzó a decir Bedi. "Pero no pensé que sería tan frío con las chicas."

"No es frío." Contesté con voz melancólica mientras recordaba los escasos momentos que pasamos juntos los dos.

"¿Cómo sabes tú eso?" Exclamó sorprendida.

"Porque lo experimenté en primera persona." Confesé mientras me cubría la cara para evitar que mi amiga me viera roja como un tomate.

"¡Cuentame todo!" Rió Bedi mientras tiraba de mis manos para verme la cara. "¿Fue antes de salir con Nathaniel?"

"En realidad fue hace un par de meses. Castiel y yo estábamos acercándonos poco a poco, pero por un mal entendido acabé alejándome de él y acercándome a Nathaniel." Oyendo mis palabras me daba cuenta de que había actuado como una niña pequeña. "Nathaniel era muy agradable al principio, pero se empezó a obsesionar con Castiel y con la idea de que teníamos algo. Llegó a encerrarme en la sala de delegados durante horas mientras me gritaba." El rostro de Bedi se entristeció.

"No tienes que seguir hablando si no quieres."

"Contarlo me hará bien." Necesitaba sacar todo eso de dentro. "Estoy preparando un proyecto de ciencias con él. Teníamos que terminar unas cosas y fuimos a su casa. Y me besó. Hablamos de nuestros sentimientos y me decidí a dejarlo con Nathaniel." Miré cómo Bedi no se perdía ningún detalle de mi relato. "Nathaniel volvió a cambiar de actitud y volvió a ser el chico dulce que era desde un principio, aunque seguía firme en mi decisión. Sin embargo, Castiel fue el que interpretó mal esa vez la situación. Discutimos mucho y dejamos de hablarnos hasta el día que nos encontramos en el club. Volví a por mí chaqueta y me encontré con él. Volvimos a discutir, pero acabamos besándonos otra vez."

"Entonces, ¿en qué punto estáis ahora?"

"En ninguno. Él está con esa chica y yo…" Tenía que admitirme a mi misma cuál era mi situación. "Y yo estoy con Nathaniel."

"Didi, no tengo mucha experiencia en estos temas, pero creo que Castiel y tu os merecéis una conversación. Por lo que me cuenta Lys, está bastante descentrado desde que te conoció, y estos últimos meses está más huraño que de costumbre."

"Bedi, ¿cómo voy a hablar con él si siempre acabamos discutiendo?"

* * *

Bedi y yo estuvimos casi una hora hablando. Insistía en que hablara con Castiel explicándole todo. _Qué fácil se ve desde fuera._

Llegué a mi casa y me encontré una nota de mi tía en la entrada. Había tenido que salir de la ciudad por no se qué cosa. Me había dejado la cena en el frigorífico, pero apenas tenía apetito. Me tumbé vestida en mi cama mirando al techo. No paraba de darle vueltas a mi conversación con Bedi y a toda mi historia con Castiel.

Estuve dando vueltas en la cama durante horas, sin poder coger el sueño. Necesitaba hacer algo. Siempre he tenido la costumbre de moverme por impulsos. Esta vez no iba a ser una excepción. Cogí mis llaves y empecé a caminar con un rumbo fijo. Unas gotas empezaron a caer. Me detuve en mitad de la calle. Me había alejado bastante de mi casa. Barajé la posibilidad de volver, pero decidí aligerar el paso en dirección contraria.

* * *

Llamé una vez al timbre y esperé. Esperé y esperé. Me casé y volví a llamar pero esta vez golpeé la puerta. Estaba calada hasta los huesos por culpa de la lluvia. Oí pasos detrás de la puerta y cómo unas llaves giraban. Me alejé unos pasos hacia atrás y clavé mis ojos en los suyos. Castiel se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Iba con una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones de pijama anchos.

Me fui acercando hasta estar frente al pelirrojo. Se había separado del marco, pero seguía sin decir ni una palabra.

"Yo…" Empecé a articular, pero me quedé en blanco. Todo lo que había pensado decirle se esfumó. Bajé la mirada avergonzada. ¿Qué hacía en mitad de la noche en frente de la puerta del chico del que estaba enamorada? Volví a mirarle y me decidí a dejar de parecer una estúpida.

Cogí su cara entre mis manos y la acerqué rápidamente a mis labios. No fue para nada un beso dulce. Al contrario, fue un beso cargado de rabia. Rabia por no poder dárselos más a menudo. Castiel me rodeó la cintura y me acercó a él. Intensificó el beso apoyándome contra la pared. Su mano izquierda recorría mi muslo mientras que la derecha seguía aferrada a mi cintura. Con un gesto me aupó y empezó a caminar hacia su casa. Cerró la puerta con una patada y se detuvo en el pasillo frente a la puerta de su habitación. Todavía me llevaba en brazos. Me separé de él y vi su mirada brillante. Algo le detenía. Susurré su nombre antes de besarle y meter mis manos bajo su camiseta. Acaricié su espalda y sus hombros apretándolo contra mí. Sentí cómo volvía a andar. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas, pero estaba decidida a no parar. Castiel me tumbó suavemente en su cama y nos separamos.

"Castiel, te necesito a ti." Dije mientras colocaba mi mano en su nuca y lo atraje hacia mí para besarle. "Yo no quiero estar con Nathaniel. Yo quiero estar contigo." Le confesé entre beso y beso.

"No quiero que te arrepientas." Por fin salía un sonido de su boca.

"Solo quiero ser tuya." Castiel empecé a besarme en el cuello mientras me quitaba la chaqueta. Por mi parte, empecé a tirar de su camiseta hacia arriba.

Con delicadeza y decisión, Castiel me desnudó hasta dejarme solamente con mi ropa interior. Yo hice lo mismo con él. Se tumbó encima de mí y me empezó a dar ligeros besos en los labios.

"No quiero parar ahora." Dijo Castiel.

"No lo hagas." Respondí y lo besé con la misma intensidad con la que lo había hecho al principio. Colocó su mano a la altura del cierre de mi sujetador y, en menos de un segundo, lo desabrochó con tanta facilidad que me sorprendió.

* * *

Nunca imaginé que mi primera vez iba a ser con tanta pasión. Castiel había estado increíble. Había sabido cuando parar y como hacerlo para poder complacernos sin que fuera muy doloroso para mí. Aún podía oír en mi cabeza sus suspiros y gemidos. Recordarlo me hacía sentir miles de mariposas revoloteándo en mi estómago.

Sentí como se movía detrás de mí y me abrazaba, apoyando sus labios en mi hombro. Teníamos que tener una conversación sobre nosotros, pero quería aprovechar al máximo ese momento. Nunca había sido tan feliz y deseaba que la sensación durara un poco más.


End file.
